Kyuubi's Day Out
by Herooftimes
Summary: In return for his help, Naruto lets Kyuubi out for a while. As a human. But It looks like Naruto has more than one reason for letting him out...
1. Chapter 1

"_**You sure this will work, kit?"**_

"Of course! Don't you trust me?"

Naruto and the Kyuubi were currently in Naruto's mind. Naruto had come up with an original jutsu to help the fox, combining a weakening of the seal, part of a summoning jutsu, and the Kage Bunshin, in return for all the chakra Kyuubi's lent to him.

It would let Kyuubi out of his cage for a while, albeit in a human form.

"_**Wouldn't it be easier to just let me… take over your body?"**_

"No way! You'd probably go destroying things!"

"_**And what would be the difference when I'm in this human body you keep talking about?"**_

"He He…you'll see."

"…Tell me again, WHY I am agreeing to put my life in the hands of a hyperactive, colorblind human?"

"Because you haven't been outside for like, 13 years! Hey… what do you mean by colorblind?"

"…_**Have you not SEEN the color of your clothes? There could be no other reason."**_

"HEY! Orange is a great – "

" _**WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT!"**_

"Fine, Fine…" Naruto started the set of 26 seals.

By the time the first five were done, there was a creaking of the gate.

By 10 Kyuubi started to feel a tug on his being.

At 20 the tug had gotten VERY painful.

When the final seal was completed, the gate opened and a white light filled Naruto's mind as the Kyuubi was pulled from his cage.


	2. Chapter 2

The light faded.

The first the Kyuubi felt was simply that._ Feeling_. The wind on his face, the grass under his feet, the blood pulsing through his veins.

Then of course, the pain kicked in.

He was still writhing on the ground when Naruto got back from wherever he had been blown to, his stomach smoking. And Naruto was still laughing at the sight of the great demon Kyuubi reduced to writhing on the floor when Kyuubi finally stood back up.

Or tried to.

He didn't know how to use two legs after all.

"_Boy."_

He was still laughing.

"_Kit."_

Now He was writhing on the floor, in laughter, not pain though. Kyuubi sighed. He searched his memory for any other name that he had seen Naruto respond to when he had seen through his eyes.

"_Dobe."_

Naruto stopped laughing. He looked around wildly.

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"_No, you idiot, it's me."_

Kyuubi glared at Naruto with the fiercest one he could muster, while being laid flat out on the ground.

"Gosh, that's weird."

"_What's weird, kit?"_

"Your giving me one of your patented death glares, and I haven't felt healthier."

"…Whatever. Boy, how come I don't have any chakra?" 

"What? Of course you do!I made sure of it! You probably can't feel it because it's my regular, human chakra.

"_HUMAN CHAKRA?" _The very thought of a Human's chakra coursing through _his_ veins made the Kyuubi want to gag. It was almost as much of an insult as his sealing.

"**_Wait…the seal!"_** Kyuubi's thoughts were brought back to his current situation.

He was out. After more than a decade he was finally free from the continuous dreariness of the sewer that was Naruto's mind. At least for a while. It almost brought a tear to his eye.

Of course, the day the great Kyuubi no Kitsune let himself get lost in this sappiness would be a cold day back at his home.

He got up on unsteady legs, using the memories of times when he had partially controlled Naruto's body to help him figure them out.

_"How long do I have?"_

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi. Kyuubi's silence had been unnerving. But he knew how much this probably meant to the former kitsune and answered seriously.

"…Around one day."

Kyuubi turned and started walking back toward Konoha.

But What Naruto said next stopped him in his tracks.

"You might want to put some clothes on first."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuubi was waiting in the clearing where he had appeared for Naruto to come back. It shouldn't have taken Naruto this long to get back to Kyuubi because the clearing was near his house. Kyuubi was still wondering why he was late when Naruto dropped from the trees.

"I'm back! And I brought the clothes I promised!"

_"I think I'm witnessing a miracle in progress. You actually have clothes that aren't orange. But I asked for red clothes, not blue."_

"Well, it has some red on the back." Naruto said, as he handed the clothes to Kyuubi.

_"Yes, it has some red on this strange fan symbol on the back, but most of the symbol is white, and so are the shorts…wait… I know I've seen these somewhere before..."_

"_A high collar with blue, a red and white fan on the back, white shorts…Naruto."_

"Yes?"

"_May I ask you WHY you are in possession of Uchiha Sasuke's clothes?"_

"Well–"

_"Wait. Before you answer that with something I REALLY don't want to hear, I have one question. Are you gay?"_

"NO!"

_" Okay. Carry on."_

"Well, Kakashi gave some of Sasuke's clothes to me when he gave me Sasuke's headband. He said he was tired of seeing me in the same clothes."

_"May I ask you how you managed to get that man to give you the headband of one of his favorite students?"_

"Well, It involved cross-dressing, angst storytelling, and–"

_"Let me guess. When Kakashi wouldn't give you the headband you went to Jiraiya to ask him to get it for you. When he wouldn't, you went on a huge story of how Sasuke was like a brother to you. He didn't listen to that so you used that Sexy Jutsu of yours to get him to comply. He used his author's powers to get them for you. Am I right?"_

"…"

"_Well?"_

" …Your right, except that Jiraiya fell asleep during the story, and when Jiraiya appeared in front of Kakashi he put the headband on the ground in front of him before Jiraiya said anything. He said it was an offering to a god among great authors."

_" My guess was right. The things you humans do are funnier from the outside."_

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

_"Yes, yes I do. Wait…what if some ninja mistakes me for Sasuke and starts flinging Kunai? I don't have any way to protect myself."_

"That's a risk your willing to take."

"_Not funny."_

"Wasn't supposed to be."

_"Whatever. I've already wasted too much time. Bye" _

Kyuubi proceeded to walk away from Naruto as fast as he could. He was sure that such a high concentration of Orange was affecting his intelligence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi had only been inside the village for 10 minutes before he started going through a sneezing fit.

"These sneezes aren't normal, but who could be talking about me? I haven't even talked to anyone yet…"

Kyuubi covered his nose as another round of sneezes started.

"I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with these clothes…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura."

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"There have been sightings of a boy running through Konoha in the clothes that Uchiha Sasuke was last seen in."

"WHAT? Does that mean…does Naruto know about this?"

"I can't seem to find him anywhere. If it is really Sasuke, he must be on an errand for Orochimaru…"Tsunade was silent for a few moments.

"Sakura, if Sasuke is back he may come after you. Seeing as I can't find Naruto, it may mean that Sasuke has already gotten to him. I want you to go and stay at your house. You are not to leave until I say so. Also, do not tell anyone else about this. It might put the village into a panic."

"What are you going to do Tsunade-sama?"

"We will send Ninja to any place he is likely to go to. The training grounds, this tower, the Uchiha compound…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though they would never realize it, in unison, Kyuubi, walking down a street being watched, Naruto, lazing around in a clearing, and Sasuke, training in a dark cave, all sneezed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi felt, no, he _knew_ he was being watched. Even with his limited human senses he could tell. He kept walking while looking for a place to hide. He almost though he was out of luck when he walked into a deserted compound…


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm…it's been about 14 minutes…Kyuubi should be getting in trouble right about now."

Naruto was still waiting in the same clearing he had been in when Kyuubi left. He was wary of leaving the clearing because karma would be ready to get back at him since he 'forgot' to tell Kyuubi a few details about his new body.

Naruto started standing up…

"I guess I better start looking for him."

…And sat back down.

"Or I could just wait and follow the explosions."

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

"Oh Sasuke, how you have fallen! But it seems you still have your respect for your old home! I shall turn you back to the road of the good and the YOUTHFUL!"

Maito Gai was lying in wait for Sasuke at the Uchiha compound. It was obvious why he got the job. He volunteered… and he was the only Jounin not on a mission.

And despite being so loud, Kyuubi did not notice as he ran by under him, because he had hidden in a tree.

Luckily for him, Gai was so busy with his monologue that he didn't see which way

Kyuubi turned down the street.

"Oh what joy you shall have once you turn back to…Sasuke? Where did you go?"

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

_"Heh… those Leaf ninja are so easy to dodge, it's no wonder I decimated their village…wait what's his feeling of foreboding?"_

"Oh my gosh…S- Sasuke-kun!"

_"Speak of the devil,"_ Kyuubi turned to his follower, _"with pink hair…"_

" OhmygoshIcantbeliveyourhereyoumusthavecometoyoursenses–"Sakura was growing red in the face from lack of breath when Kyuubi cut in.

_"Girl…first of all, BE QUIET! And secondly, can't you tell that I'm not that Uchiha boy? I mean I do have his clothes…his weapons…his headband…Ok even I admit this is very incriminating, but I do NOT look anything like him!"_

"But Sasuke –"

_"I already told you I'm not–"_

"How can you say that?" Sakura handed him am mirror, "Look."

Kyuubi grabbed the mirror, _"Darn annoyance, don't even no how the boy can stand you…see look, you can see that I look…I look…oh crap."_

"See?"

_"…"_

"Well what are you going to do now?"

_"Stay here."_

"Why?"

_"There's someone I need to find… and kill."_(1)

"See? You even talk like Sasuke!"

Kyuubi thought over his predicament. He didn't know anyway to keep the girl from talking and he couldn't kill her since…in his current form he was weaker than her. Suddenly he remembered something Naruto had murmured while sleeping. He said his team had a love triangle…Naruto hated Sasuke, and liked Sakura, Sasuke hated them both, Sakura hated Naruto, which meant she liked…

_"Perhaps I can use her…"_ (2)

"What did you say Sasuke?"

Kyuubi knew that to talk to Sakura civilly he'd probably have to swallow a small piece of his pride.

He looked back at Sakura's expectant, smiling face.

Scratch that, he'd have to chug it all down.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Rock Lee was listening in on Kyuubi and Sakura's conversation, because he had been the one initially trailing 'Sasuke.'

"Oh no," Lee thought, "Sasuke has come back for Sakura! I cannot let this happen to Sakura, the flower of my youthfulness!"

Lee leapt down near Kyuubi and Sakura. They were both leapt back in shock.

"Uchiha Sasuke! I challenge you to a battle of youthful manliness for the heart of Sakura- Chan!"

_"YOU DARE INSINUATE THAT I WOULD EVER WANT THE HEART OF–"_

Kyuubi stopped before he did serious damage to the act of Sasuke he was trying to put on. He took a deep breath and swallowed most of his pride. Being a very prideful beast, Kyuubi should have known that doing this would do something to his brain, but he wasn't thinking of the consequences at the time.

_"Boy…I mean, Lee…now is not the time or place for such a battle of youthfulness. And treating the heart of Sakura-chan as a trophy? For shame. Doing so would douse her youthful flames of…um…youth. Do you really want that?"_

"No!"

_"Then you must cleanse yourself of this unyouthfulness. You must go train for…3 hours and make sure that no one knows where Sakura-chan or I are. Okay?"_

"Yes! Thank you Sasuke! Lee turned to Sakura, tears streaming, "O, I am sorry for this act of unyouthfulness Sakura-chan! When we meet again I shall be a better man! Farewell!"

Lee leaped into the trees and soon disappeared.

Kyuubi sighed. Keeping up that act had disgusted him so much it had nearly killed him. In fact it made him sick to his stomach. Saying the word 'youthful' so much, calling the girl 'chan', forcing back his anger and pride…it put so much strain on his brain it was a wonder he didn't collapse…

THUD

Kyuubi fainted.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

**Inside Kyuubi's mind**

"Hey, are you all right?"

Kyuubi sat up shakily. He was inside a huge cave lit by floating fires all around, making it look like day inside. But the weirdest thing was in front of him.

Naruto.

And he was wearing a white robe.

_"AUGH!"_

"What?"

_"You can't wear white! It…it just isn't right!"_

"What do you mean you? You've never even seen me before…oh, I get it. I look like Naruto to you."

_"Who are you?"_

"Well you probably not going to like this but…"

_"But what?"_

"I'm your conscience."

_"HAHAHA! I don't have one."_

"You didn't until a few minutes ago. The whole swallowing your pride thing? Something had to be created to hold it back."

_"Consciences can't just be created!"_

"Actually I was Sasuke's old conscience. I have the record for fastest retired conscience. He left me at the Valley of the End."

_"And why do you look like Naruto?"_

" That's the image your mind made for me. And the world likes irony. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I've been observing what's happening on the outside right now, and I can tell you that your about to be in deep, deep sh–"

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

_"You idiotic conscience, tell me what you mean by…"_

"Sasuke, you're mumbling…"

_"Huh?"_

Kyuubi looked at his surroundings. He was lying on a bed in a smallish room covered in sheets. The sheets and the walls of the room were pink. Cold fear crept into Kyuubi's mind. He was already binging up reasons to deny where he thought he was but as he looked to the person beside him he could deny it no longer.

He was in Sakura's room.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Herooftimes: just in case you didn't understand it…

(1) Kyuubi thinks that Naruto made him look like Sasuke on purpose, to get him in trouble.

(2) Kyuubi knew he was probably going to be mistaken as the real Sasuke and trailed again

If you've actually read this far, at least review.


	5. Chapter 5

_Relax, _Kyuubi thought,_ "There has to be an easy way out of this. I just need to calm down and think–_

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, "YOUR AWAKE!"

_"Which would be a lot easier if a voice with a higher pitch than Naruto's wasn't screaming in my ea–"_

"Sasuke, you're mumbling again!"

_Dang_, Kyuubi thought, _I'm so used to being in Naruto's mind that talking and thinking are almost the same to me…_

"Isn't it strange how that happens?"

_"Huh? Who was–"_

"Sasuke, I think your still half- asleep. You're talking to your self."

"It would seem that way to her, wouldn't it?"

Kyuubi had already identified the disembodied voice. _Conscience, what the heck are you doing!_

"I'm annoying you to give Naruto his payback. We consciences have complete access to everyone's memories. Remember the hospital incident?"

_"…"_

"No? Then let me remind you…" 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto had just gotten back from his failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. It was the night of the first day he was hospitalized and all of his visitors had left, so he allowed himself to drift off into what he thought was a peaceful sleep…

_**"Hey, kit."**_

"Oh hey Kyuubi…wait… WHAT? You don't belong in my dreams!"

_**"It's an aftereffect of using so much of my chakra and instincts in that fight. For a while, our minds are going to be closer than before, and the seal can't do a thing about it, because you took that chakra to save your life."**_

"Oh…our minds are just going to be closer for awhile… that's a relief, I thought you'd be able to hurt me or something."

"_**Nope, I can't hurt you. Well… not physically."**_

"Huh? What do you mean by tha_–_"

Tails of chakra whipped out from behind Naruto and wrapped themselves around him binding his whole body. He was turned and forced to looked upward at the ceiling, where a screen had formed.

_"**Now let's see… should we watch Sasuke beating Naruto number1? Ah, but number 37 was a classic…"**_

"HEY YOU DANG FURBALL GET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Needless to say, Kyuubi was enjoying this far too much to listen to Naruto.

_"**D class mission misadventures? ...So many memories to choose from ...ah well, why not see how many we can fit in? We've got all night…"**_

"THE SECOND I GET DOWN FROM HERE I'M GONNA BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE!"

_**"Sakura beating Naruto black and blue number 12? Nice choice Naruto, Nice choice…"**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_…Oh yeah…that,_ Kyuubi thought.

"And you do realize that while we've been reminiscing, Sakura has been staring at you wondering why you've suddenly become blank-eyed and are completely silent? She's getting frantic now."

_What? Darn you!_

Kyuubi returned to consciousness and immediately wished he hadn't.

"SASUKE WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING? HELLO? HELLO!!"

_"Girl…Sakura shush, I'm fine–"_

Sakura couldn't even hear him over the sound of her own voice.

"NOOO! SASUKE JUST CAME BACK AND NOW HE'S A VEGETABLE! NOOOOO–"

_"**I'M FINE!!"**_ Kyuubi bellowed.

Sakura fell silent.

And then her eyes started watering.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oh no,_ Kyuubi thought, _Not this. Oh, crap, none of Naruto's memories have any idea how to stop this. I need help…_

"You rang?"

_I can't believe I need your help…_

"Whatever. Just apologize to her."

_Why?_

"You yelled at her. You have to say sorry."

_Even if I wanted to, sorry isn't in my vocabulary._

"Ok fine. Then let me take over your body and I'll say it."

_No way. I know what I'd do if I ever got control of Naruto's body._

"Then do it yourself."

_FINE! I will!_

Kyuubi felt his conscience grinning, and then realized what he had just thought.

_Darn reverse psychology…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Uh…um… Sakura…"_

She looked at him, tears about to bubble over.

_This isn't even my fault and I'm apologizing? She's supposed be a ninja! Ninja aren't supposed to be fragile little girls!_

_"Well…sorry for yelling."_

She leaped up faster than Kyuubi expected and hugged him.

_I didn't know she could move this fast. Wait…this actually fells kind of nice…_

_…I don't feel the need to throw up at the thought of her touch…_

_…_

_…_

_I need to get away from here RIGHT NOW!!_

Kyuubi pushed Sakura away from him and got up out of the bed. He ran to the door and Sakura called out.

"W-wait! What happened why are you here? Where are you going?"

But Kyuubi kept running, opened the door and ran through it.

…Or tried to.

Going through the doorway would be hard with Tsunade standing there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyuubi knew that if he tried to take on Tsunade in his current state, he would be smashed into a million pieces…if he were lucky. That is why this day marked the first time the Kyuubi ever stuttered.

_"T- Tsunade…how nice to see you."_

"Tsunade- Sama!" Sakura shouted

"Heh…seems my plan worked out perfectly." Tsunade chuckled.

_"Plan?"_

"What plan?"

"Sakura, I knew you would disobey me. I knew that you'd go to the Uchiha compound looking for Sasuke here," Tsunade pointed at Kyuubi, "And that if he got away from Gai and Lee, he'd probably be injured. And so the only place he could go was with someone who'd hide–"

_"Wait."_

Uchiha Sasuke, you have no right to talk. You've already done enough damage to the Leaf village, Naruto, and Sakur–"

_"Enough about what the Uchiha boy has done. What I'm asking is, if I wanted to I've had ample time to kill Sakura here. Was that part of your plan?"_

"Well…No. But I probably could've healed what you did to–"

_"That was a gamble. You just gambled someone's LIFE. You REALLY need to get that addiction of yours checked out."_

Tsunade blushed. "Th-that's none of your business!"

"Actually, Tsunade-Sama…" Sakura added, "I think he's right."

"What?" Tsunade said. "You're supposed to side with your teacher!"

"Not when she almost got you KILLED!" Sakura shouted.

"You should still trust your teacher, and side with her."

_"Not when her teacher is a gambling addict."_

"Stay out of this!" Tsunade and Sakura both yelled.

Their argument became louder and more heated. Kyuubi watched it go back and forth like a tennis match.

"Yeah, this is kinda funny, but you should really think about making your exit before Tsunade remembers that you're here."

_Right._

Kyuubi hadn't even taken a full step before Tsunade caught him by his collar.

"Did you really think I wasn't paying attention to you? What kind of Ninja do you think I am?

_Well,_ Kyuubi thought, _I was hoping she was a Sakura kind of ninja…_

"Sakura, well finish this later, I need to take Sasuke and keep him locked up until his punishment is decided."

_This is bad,_ Kyuubi thought, _any ideas?_

"You're supposed to be a big, bad, malicious demon. Think of something."

_Hmm…_

_"Wait. Tsunade."_

"What?"

_"I bet you can't punch your way through Sakura's room's back wall."_

"Oh yeah?" Tsunade looked back at the wall, loosening her grip. "I could do that easy!"

Kyuubi didn't hear her.

He was already gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Herooftimes: I wasn't sure whether to cut the chapter here or not, but in the end I decided to. It's already the longest chapter.

Review please.

Does anyone have any suggestion on what to happen next? I have an idea, but suggestions might help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Herooftimes**: It might get confusing to some people so:

"_Ha" _Kyuubi on the outside

"Ha" Kyuubi's conscience

"Ha" Regular people talking

_Ha _Kyuubi's thoughts

Special thanks to **Tiliena**, for the idea about Kakashi

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_HA HA HA HA!" _Kyuubi was laughing the loudest he ever had since he had shown Naruto his own memories in the hospital. He leaped across the houses of Konoha, causing people to look up and wonder who was laughing insanely. _"Really? It was THAT EASY?! Their own Hokage! She's pathetic! Their Anbu are probably fools too! If I had my demon charka I'd be able to tear this place to shreds!"_

"_Wait…If I don't have any of my regular chakra, that means all my demon chakra is inside Naruto right now."_

"_Just sitting there…"_

"_With the cage open…"_

"…"

"_I LEFT A HYPERACTIVE 13 YEAR OLD WITH COMPLETE ACSESS TO THE POWER OF A DEMON LORD?!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say Naruto was enjoying himself would be an understatement.

Kyuubi's charka was amazing enough already; with being able to heal any random wound, cut, hole through the chest, etc, by creating new tissue. But that wasn't what was most amazing about it.

You could create practically ANYTHING with it.

You could make money, clothes, goggles, ramen (even though it didn't taste that good), weapons, armor, you could even control the elements, (only a little bit, nothing too big) spray paint, streamers, paint brushes paint, etc.

And that's not even counting what he could do when he used it in jutsu.

Without Kyuubi's interference affecting his brain, he didn't have to worry about him taking over or influencing him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the legions upon legions of Kage Bunshin (shadow clones), arming themselves to the teeth with the weapons and tools of the trade of the master prankster.

It was taking longer than he thought it would. There actually still was a limit to how much of Kyuubi's chakra he could take at one time, even though it was larger than when Kyuubi was mentally there.

But Naruto wasn't worried. With Kyuubi's chakra spread to each of the clones, they could move very fast, and if hit, would regenerate. That was an integral part of his plan.He would make sure that Jiraiya regretted the day he gave Naruto a map of the countries.

Now that he knew where they were, he might go after them all, after he was done with Konoha.

If he had his way, every single one of the countries would remember this prank.

Naruto leaned back in a chair made of Kyuubi's chakra and laughed a laugh that sounded tinted with a hint of insanity. It would have made Kyuubi proud.

And brought a tear to Orochimaru's eye.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Well, what do I have to be worried about? The kid's not smart enough to put the chakra to its proper use, and last time I checked he doesn't have any dreams of world conquest."_

_"…"_

"_What a shame…"_

"What's a shame?"

"_Oh, just that the boy doesn't have any proper dreams of world_–_"_

_Wait._

_That voice came from outside my head._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Hello Sasuke." Said Tsunade.

_"So you caught up that fast? Ok, I'll admit it."_

"Admit what?"

_"You're only a HALF- pathetic Hokage." _

WHAM

_"Well,"_ Kyuubi said as he flew through the air, courtesy of Tsunade's fist, _"THAT wasn't the smartest thing I've done today." _

"True."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour later….

_"Ughh… whatever I hit on my way down was NOT good for this body…"_

"You say something, traitorous student of mine?"

_"Oh no… I remember that voice from Naruto's memories AND my invasion…"_

Kyuubi opened his eyes and his groans were confirmed.

"Hi, Sasuke." Said Kakashi, with his trademark unseen smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyuubi was in a small room of a house. There was only one window, and it was placed unnaturally higher than was usual in a house. It made the room look kind of like a jail cell. The gray walls added to the look, and the reinforced blue door completed it.He was lying on a small bed with a cover pulled onto him.

"Before you ask, I'm not going to turn you in. Well not yet, anyway."

_Lucky me, _Kyuubi thought,_ I hope…_

"But what I want to know is…what happened to the curse seal?"

_What? Surely Naruto wasn't stupid enough to forget that detail!_

"You do remember that nobody actually though to show him what the curse seal looked like. Well, what it looked like inactive."

_Any Ideas?_

"Um…stall?"

_Yeah, that's VERY helpful…_

"_Well…um...Orochimaru…hmm…OK! Orochimaru did something weird to cover it up."_

"Why would he do that?"

_"He…uh… didn't want any ugly tattoo to take away from natural beauty."_

"What? Darn it, I knew that man was gay, he had it written all over his face…He didn't do anything ELSE to you did he?

_"Wait…like what?"_

"LIKE ICHA ICHA PARADISE YOU IDIOT! EVEN I KNOW WHAT HE MEANS!"

_"I still don't get it, did Orochimaru do wha…wait…oh. OH. HELL NO!"_

"Phew. That's a real relief."

"Why would he care anyway?"

_I have no want or need to know._

"So Sasuke, do you think there's any chance of you coming back to the Leaf?"

_"Uh…I don't …wait. Would'nt I be executed?"_

"Probably not, seeing as your judgment must have clouded by the curse seal and your hate for Itachi."

"I can't believe it. He turns traitor basically during wartime, tries to kill a leaf shinobi, and gets away with it?"(1)

_The Uchiha boy's got them wrapped around his finger._

_"So what are you going to do? Keep me trapped here?"_

"Probably, until I either turn you in or you realize your mistake."

_"You can't stay here the whole time. I could escape."_

"You think I hadn't thought of that? What kind of ninja do you think I am?"

_"Wow…Deja vu…"(2)_

"My dogs are keeping watch outside. You won't be able to move without them notifying me."

_"But how are you going to keep the other ninjas away? Tsunade's probably looking for me, and has some people searching for my scent."_

"Ahh…that's where the dogs come in again."

Kyuubi did not like how Kakashi's eye was showing just how wide he was grinning under his mask.

_"How exactly?"_

"They'll mask your sent."

_"With?"_

"Dog pee."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"…"_

"…"

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"_

"Dog pee."

"Get out of there. Now. That man has no right to call Gai creepy."

_WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO!_

Kyuubi jumped from the bed and tried to run toward the door. He got up, but collapsed back onto the bed from the pain in his back.

"Oh no! I forgot you're still hurt."

_"It doesn't matter. I'm still getting out of here."_

"Yeah, maybe you should…wait…something weird is going on with your chakra."

_Huh? What are you talking about –?"_

"Well, should I get the dogs now? Or are you going to turn yourself in?"

"There's a weird pressure on it…like it's in a container too small for it…I don't think this is good…"

_What the heck could have done that…wait…since when does Naruto know how much chakra a regular body's supposed to have?_

"Yeah…he's always had bigger than regular chakra right? So he probably thought you'd need even more…"

"Hello? Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at him strangely, "You're being very quiet…"

_He's never been good at controlling his chakra…and when the cage was open a huge amount of demonic chakra must have surged into his, strengthening it…_

" Which means you have a lot of more chakra in you than you can handle…it's got to come out someway…"

_This isn't going to end well…_

"I don think it …Oh crap! Kyuubi! Watch out, it's about to–"

**BOOM**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(1)I wasn't sure who should think that, Kyuubi or his conscience.**

**(2)Chapter 5.Tsunade said the same thing.**

Thanks to every one who reviewed. Every one who hasn't, go do it please.


	7. Wow, this place is empty

Kyuubi sat up shakily. He was inside an enormous cave with many tunnels splitting off from it. Floating balls of fire gave light to –

"_Wait, I've already been here before."_

"Did you really have to come back so soon? I was actually thinking of redecorating this place."

_"Did you really have to be here? I was actually stating to trick myself into believing that I was still fully sane."_

"Whatever."

"_So what happened?"_

"All that chakra found every way it could to come out, which means it came out of almost every one of your chakra points."

"_Did it do any damage to my physical body?"_

"Not too much, but if I were you… I wouldn't sit down."

"_For…?"_

"A year."

_"Very funny."_

"Well, that's what would have been the case if Naruto's chakra hadn't copied yours."

"_What?"_

"I think that after all the times both your chakra, that being your demonic chakra, and Naruto's own regular blue human but slightly demonic chakra have mixed within Naruto's chakra coils, it seems to have assimilated–"

"_IN SIMPLE ENGLISH PLEASE?"_

"Oh. Sorry. Uh…Naruto's chakra has started copying your powers."

"_WHAT!"_

"Well…just part of your healing, nothing else."

"_When did this start?"_

"Not too long ago…remember when Naruto called up your chakra when he was chasing Kimimaro and fighting him and Sasuke?"

"_Yes."_

"He still had his own chakra that hadn't been used up. And after all those Kage bunshin and that one attempt at the Rasengan, there was chakra that was already left in his coils."

"_Oh this day just keeps better and better…"_

" By the way, you flew through the air, landed in one of the empty bathhouses…and seem to be currently spending your time drowning."

"_WHAT?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino (1) had already spent most of her morning training and had gotten herself ready to take well- deserved bath. While she walking toward the bathhouse (2) she was almost sure she heard a huge splash come from inside, but she paid no attention to it.

She was crossing the path to the changing rooms when she noticed a dark mass floating deep in the water.

"What is that?" She thought, "I should be the only one here! This place just opened… what if it's a pervert waiting for someone to come take a bath? How dare he!"

She dived into the water, disregarding the fact that she had yet to take off her clothes, and grabbed the floating mass. It was heavy, so it took her a while to get it out.

"Ha! I knew it," Ino thought, "It's a guy…but he isn't even struggling…"

She pulled him on to the border of the pool and looked closely at him for the first time.

"Oh my gosh…" She gasped, "He looks like Sasuke- Kun! And he's barely breathing…Well that's what he gets for impersonating Sasuke-kun…I'm sure that Sasuke-kun knew how to swim… "

"But even though he's a Sasuke impersonator, I guess I should still try to save his life…but It doesn't look like he's in any danger of dying immediately, he's not blue, he's breathings getting better, but he's still helpless and unconscious…It would be interesting to find out why he looks like Sasuke…which means…"

Ino grinned mischievously.

"Time for a peek into his mind!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A few minutes before…**

"_I'M DROWNING?"_

"Well, strangely enough, it doesn't seem all that life threatening right now… hey it looks like someone's found you. "

"_Why can you see this and I can't?"_

"Fine. Fine, I'll let you see what's going on outside too."

A large screen popped out of one of the walls of the cave. It soon glowed bright and showed what was going on around Kyuubi's body.

"_Should I even ask how it's possible to see this even though my eyes are closed?"_

"No. So do you know who that blond haired girl is?"

"_Let's see…according to Naruto's memories…she's Ino Yamanaka. Part of Team 10.She doesn't seem to have that many special abilities…except for her families mind jutsu–"_

"WHAT?"

"_Wow. This is the first time I've seen you so flustered."_

"Didn't you hear what you just said? MIND JUTSU!"

"_Yeah, so what?"_

"IF SHE USES THEM, SHE'LL END UP IN HERE WITH US!"

"_WHAT!"_

"Exactly."

"_Well, what are the odds of her using a mind jutsu on a total stranger?"_

Just then their attention was drawn to the newly formed T.V., which was currently allowing then hearing what Kyuubi's body heard.

"Time for a peek into his mind!"

"RUN!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino opened her eyes and was surprised. Instead of automatic control and being able to sift through memories at will like usual, she was simply standing in a room. It was dark, but it seemed to become slightly brighter every few seconds. Not being in control, simply floating through someone's mind…the thought of it kind of scared her. But she was going to explore anyway.

"Light," She said.

Nothing happened. She definitely had no control here. But it wasn't like she hadn't encountered any resistant minds before. There were other tricks to use. She formed a handseal.

"Mind Jutsu Forced command: Illumination! (3)" Ino grinned in satisfaction.

The grin faded as nothing happened. She forced more chakra into the technique.

"Illumination!" She shouted.

Nothing.

Now she was scared. It wasn't even like there was anything resistant to her jutsu. It was like…there was nothing to manipulate. This part of the mind had nothing in it... like it was underdeveloped, brand new, but that couldn't be possible! Only a young baby or toddler would have this part of their brain empty, no way would it be like that in a teenage boy!

"I-I just probably landed myself in the wrong part of his brain that's all…I just need to find the right part of his mind…"

She formed a different sequence of seals.

"Mind Jutsu: Homing Beacon!"

A thin rod of light formed in her open palm. Even that small amount of controllable light made her less scared.

Point me to… the memory." She held her breath and waited.

After a few seconds the rod spun and pointed in a direction.

"Phew!" She let out her breath, "I almost thought it wasn't going to work! And was I holding my breath here, where I don't even have to breathe? I must be losing it!"

She slowly started walking to ward the direction the rod pointed, hoping to get to the memory soon.

She was concentrating so hard on keeping up the jutsu and walking, that she didn't notice the figure who stepped out of the dark around 9 feet behind her.

"This isn't good." Kyuubi's conscience said.

A split second later he had melted back into the shadows.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Forgive me if Ino's out of character. I haven't written a story with her before. Any tips?

(2) I have no idea what a bathhouse is supposed to look like, so I'm going with something like a pool. Does anyone know what it's supposed to look like?

(3) If anyone gets really angry when people do jutsu not in Japanese, I'm making up Ino's jutsu. I also have no idea how it would be spelled in Japanese, or where to find the translation.

And hey, if you're still here, why not review? Or at least go read my other story (a one shot) Tiamat. Its not about Naruto though, it's based on one the 4 main bosses of the very first Final Fantasy. If you've beaten the game, or are never going to play it, you should try reading it.


	8. Meet Kyo

**Herooftimes: **well, never thought I'd need a disclaimer, but here it is anyway

Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto. Okay?

Really sorry for talking so long. There were computer problems and other things.

Should I respond to reviews up here? Just wondering.

"Hey" Normal people talking

_"Hey"_ Kyuubi talking

"Hey" Conscience talking

**_"Hey"_** Kyuubi's demon voice

Hey Conscience thoughts

_Hey_ Kyuubi thoughts

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Kyuubi."

"_Ahh!"_

"Jeez. Didn't know you were such a scaredy- fox."

"_Shut up. It's just this place…it's completely wierded me out."_

"It's your mind."

"_Yeah…but it doesn't feel like it." _

" Were you expecting fire and brimstone, a demolished Konoha in the background, and the fourth Hokage strapped to a rock, being fed pieces of Gamabunta? Stuff like that?"

"_Of course not!"_

"…"

_"I was hoping for it though…"_

" Whatever. Now, moving on from your strange and evil fantasies, there's the Ino problem to deal with."

_"You've seen her?"_

"Yeah. Unlike you, I can pop up wherever I wish in this mind."

"_There's not much to see… why is that, anyway?" _

" Insert big boring long explanation here, this is a empty mind, blah blah blah, your real mind (memories and stuff) is actually inside the 'body' that you use when your in here, blah blah blah…"

"_Yeah… I understood that perfectly…"_

'Just forget about it. Its not important right now"

" _Is there any way to cancel the girls jutsu?"_

"Yeah, you've got enough chakra for it, but you'd need good control too. And I'm guessing that having limitless chakra didn't teach you much about control."

" _I do have chakra control!"_

" Pouring out as much as you want depending on your mood doesn't count."

_"…"_

" That Ino girl is going to get to this body's memories soon. And seeing how she'd probably be able to figure out who you are from them–"

"_What could she do with that knowledge anyway?"_

"– And would probably try to destroy this mind afterwards, which would be incredibly painful for you, or more importantly, me."

"_Oh."_

" Don't worry, I've got a plan."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino felt like she had been walking for hours. She couldn't really tell because outside of the light her jutsu provided, she could see only darkness. That wasn't even the worst part.

It was the silence.

Since there wasn't even air in this 'mind reality' everything was completely quiet. He felt didn't even make sounds as they touched the floor. She had tried talking to herself before to ease the silence, but that had gotten old quickly. She thought of going back out, canceling the jutsu, but having come this far she didn't want to turn back. But the silence so stifling she thought she would go crazy if she didn't hear sound soon–

" Quiet, isn't it?"

Ino screamed, jumped, and lost the concentration of her jutsu all in one movement. With it gone, everything was cast into darkness.

" Nervous are we?"

Ino tried looking in the direction she thought the voice was coming from.

"W-who's there?"

" My name is…uh…" Kyuubi's conscience hadn't thought he would need name, "Ky…Kyo. Yes, I'm Kyo."

"Why are you here?"

" Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well–"

"Hold on. It's way to dark in here. Lights!"

Suddenly bright lights sprang into existence around them. To Ino, whose eyes were accustomed to the darkness, this was VERY painful. She automatically closed her eyes.

" OWW! That hurt!"

" Ooops."

"You knew this would happen!"

"No I didn't." 'Kyo' said. Oh yes I did.He thought

Unfortunately for Kyuubi's conscience, he had yet to learn the fact that he couldn't really think inside his 'head' in this mind.

"Oh yes I did." A call in Kyo's voice reverberated off the walls.

"Hey!" Ino said, "I heard that!"

" That doesn't mean that that was what I was thinking." Said Kyo. _Dang. Got to watch that. Wait. Crap!_

" I heard that too!"

" Anyways, moving on from strange disembodied voices–"

"That sound like you."

" …"

" How could you control all the lights in here? I tried everything! Chakra, my special Jutsus–"

"Did you try asking nicely?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Just who are you?" Ino was starting to be able to open her eyes.

Someone who had been standing in the background noticed this, and suddenly brought attention to himself.

"_Lights. Out."_

The room was cast into darkness once again.

"_Well, well. What do we have here? An Intruder."_

In the darkness, Ino couldn't see Kyuubi, but he could see her just fine. Seeing her tremble at the sight of his unknown voice almost made him feel like he was back in his regular body.

In fact, with a little bit of thought, his voice inside his head was back to his regular giant fox sound.

" _**I'm afraid I can't allow that… Intruders in here must be…punished."**_

"Your voice is nice."

Kyuubi lost his concentration and his fox voice._ " Eh…what?"_

" I said, your voice sounds nice."

"_Well…uh…" _Kyuubi said a_ compliment? _Kyuubi thought (luckily enough for him his thoughts weren't broadcast for everyone to hear) _how am I supposed to respond to one of those? God knows Naruto didn't get many, and I can't talk to the conscience without the girl noticing so what do I –_

" What are you, speechless?"

Kyuubi jumped back. Somehow during the time he had been thinking, Ino had been able to get next to him.

_This isn't supposed to be happening! I should be intimidating her!_

A hand grabbed his shoulder.

" Hey, could you stop moving around so much? I almost lost track of you. Could you turn the lights back on?"

From the moment Ino touched his shoulder Kyuubi began to feel relaxed. Very relaxed. And happy too. Not just happy, giddy even.

"So..." In the darkness Ino seemed to be grinning " If it isn't to much trouble, could you tell me about this body? And why it looks like Sasuke?"

"_Oh, that's simple enough." _This Ino girl was nice. She was very pretty too. Everything was nice. Even the fourth Hokage wasn't too bad. _" You see, it all started with this guy named N–"_

BAM

Kyo tackled the Kyuubi, knocking him out of Ino's grasp. Immediately it felt to Kyuubi as if a cloud had been lifted from his senses. He took several deep breaths. The great Kyuubi, thinking the man who sealed him was NICE?

"So." Kyo said, "You started using those Mind Jutsu on my friend here? Didn't think you were so devious."

"Actually, it was more of a directly applied genjutsu."

"Whatever. Doesn't change the fact that you were–"

"_I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"Huh?" Kyo and Ino said at the same time.

"_YOU DARE MOCK ME, THE GREAT KYUUBI????"_

In the darkness, Ino's eyes widened.

"_YOU TRY TO MANIPULATE ME??? A FOX DEMON LORD?"_

Ino's jaw dropped.

"Oh, nice going, idiot. Now remind me, exactly WHAT were we trying to keep her from finding out?"

"…_Aw, crap."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Read and review, please.


	9. This is all your fault

"Hey" Normal people talking

_"Hey"_ Kyuubi talking

"Hey" Conscience talking

_Hey_ Kyuubi thoughts

Thanks to **takuya, narutodippy, Sephant, ChrreAhsilteh1337one** (wow, that's long)**, CuteLittleEarthbender **(also kinda long)**, yuroshima** (one review for eight chapters?)**, and Silameara **for their reviews.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Both Kyuubi and Kyo were staring at Ino, anticipating a huge outburst. Kyuubi was actually trying to inch himself away and slip into the darkness, but Kyo grabbed him before he got far.

"This is all your fault! And I'm not going to be here alone when she probably starts ripping this mind limb from limb!"

_"Yeah, but if she's about to do destroy us, shouldn't we be DOING something? Don't you have any special skills or something to use?"_

"Well, I kinda missed those classes. I was a little busy keeping Sasuke's sanity after the massacre, okay?" (1)

"_Yeah, you did a REALLY good job of that after the curse seal too."_

"Well at least I have an excuse for being helpless!"

"_Are you calling me–"_

Kyuubi was interrupted by a sound that neither he nor Kyo expected to hear.

Ino was laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Actually, laughing was an understatement. Rolling over the floor with strangely loud noises that couldn't possibly fit into such small lungs was how Kyuubi described it.

"HAHAHAHA! You guys had me going for a while! HAHA, I mean, really, the Kyuubi was destroyed years ago! And HAHAHAHA if you were the fox, how could you talk? I mean the Kyuubi was an idiotic, raging monster! It wasn't intelligent enough to talk!"

Luckily, Kyo anticipated Kyuubi's actions and grabbed hold of him before he could leap at Ino.

"_LET GO OF ME! CALL ME IDIOTIC, WILL SHE??? I'LL KILL HER INCH BY BLOODY INCH!!"_

" You fool, this is giving us a chance! While she thinks your faking, we can figure out a way to get her out of here!"

"_Oh, I'll get her out of here…wait, why isn't she hearing us?"_

"Well, that's one of the things I know how to do."

"_About the only useful thing you can do…"_

"Whatever."

"Well," Kyo said to Ino, "Looks like you enjoyed our joke. But please, being in here is an invasion f our privacy. Please leave."

"Huh?" Ino was still wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. But I've been meaning to ask you–"

"Why this body looks like Sasuke?"

"Well, no, I was going to ask why there are to of you in one body, but I guess I'll have that question answered first."

"_Nice going," _Kyuubi hissed at Kyo _"She had almost forgotten about that!"_

"How was I supposed to know?"

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to," Ino interrupted. " I guess your part of a boys' Sasuke fan club or something…hmm… I didn't know one existed..."

"_That's because it dosen_–_"_

Kyo had put them in a sound bubble once again.

"We've almost got ourselves out of this and your trying to screw it up! I know you don't like the idea of having to pretend to be a Sasuke fan, but for once, SWALLOW YOUR DAMN PRIDE!!!"

"_Wow. That's probably only the second time you've cussed, or come close to it."_

"I can't believe your pride hasn't almost destroyed you before."

"_Well…actually…"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Around thirteen years before…**

"_**You seriously think you can beat me?" **_Said the Kyuubi, in his fox form _**" There's no way! I'm much too powerful to be hurt by a being like you. Even if I stood still it probably wouldn't even affect me! In fact, I'll even stay still for this attack. Go for it."**_

"Will do." Said the fourth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait, that's how you got sealed?"

"_I'm not very proud to admit it, but yes. But in my defense…"_

"…"

"…Well?"

"_I've got nothing."_

"Hey! Have you guys been listening to me?"

"_Huh? What?"_

"I was asking, what does your version of the Sasuke fan club do, Kyo?

"Well…uh…"

"_Go on, tell her…Kyo."_

"It…uh…sorry, club secrets."

"Ok, fine…"

"Well, if your done here, could you leave?"

"_Now?"_

"Ok, ok…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seconds after Ino left, Kyuubi and Kyo collapsed in relief.

"_I can't believe it…we got out of that alive…"_

" I almost thought that the last moments of my life would be spend with you… that was too cruel..."

"_Agreed."_

"Well, she's going to be expecting you to wake up…"

"_What? We're not ready to face her again!"_

"Correction. You're not ready to face her again. I don't have to. I'm fine with sitting here on the sidelines."

"_And since when has your name been Kyo?"_

"Cut me some slack. She asked my name and I was pressed for time. And why are you still here anyway? Get out there!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Needless to say, Kyuubi was not very happy when he opened his eyes and the first thing he say was Ino leaning over him.

"Hi."

"_Hi…"_

"So...where are you going now?"

Kyuubi sat up. His clothes weren't that wet anymore, but you could tell that they had been a while ago.

"_Why do you care?"_

"Well, it seems as though I have nothing to do today, so I think I'm going to follow you."

"_Heh. And what makes you think that I would let you?"_

"I could tell people that a certain boy was seen in the women's side of the bath…"

"_What?"_

"After you fell you landed there."

Kyuubi remember what happened to Naruto when he had accidentally fallen in the women's bath. It was not a pretty memory.

"_You don't have proof."_

"I had plenty of time before you woke up again to take a picture."

"_Dang. Fine, I guess you can follow – Wait… YOU DON'T HAVE A CAMERA!"_

"Heh heh. I was hoping you wouldn't notice. But can I come with you anyway? Please?"

She turned the puppy dog eyes on him. Normally this would have no effect on Kyuubi and would have laughed at the attempt. But add in one of Ino's well placed genjutsu's…

"_Well…uh…um…"_

"Pleeeassssse?"

"_Well…I guess so…"_

"Yay!"

She grabbed his arm and started running, pulling Kyuubi's along behind her.

"C'mon, lets go! There are hundreds of places for us to visit!"

"Wasn't she supposed to be following you? Looks like you got tricked."

_Oh, shut up. It's not like you said anything to prevent it."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Strangely enough, the first place Ino dragged him to was a clothes store.

"_And were here for…?"_

"We've got to get you some new clothes. People might mistake you for Sasuke. You do know he turned traitor, right?"

"_Yeah."_

"So that wouldn't be good."

"_But I don't have any money so–"_

"I'll pay for it, don't worry. But…" Ino started grinning.

The word 'but' and what came after it wasn't usually good for Kyuubi, and since it was Ino, he knew this time wasn't going to be any different.

"_But what?"_

"I get to choose your clothes."

"Well, that's not so bad. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

_You just had to say that, didn't you?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Herooftimes: **_Well, that's the end of another chapter. Sorry they're kind of short.

Please review, if you've got time.


	10. Clothes?

_**Herooftimes: **_Hey. REALLY Sorry is been a long time. Months really. But blame school, its all its fault.

"Okay" normal talking

_"Okay"_ Kyuubi talking

"Okay" Kyo talking

_Okay_ Kyuubi thinking

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was not happy.

"Okay…tell me again, slowly…what happened?"

Naruto leaned back in his chakra formed chair as he listened to the mess up's of clone 347.

347 began, "Well I was tracking Kyuubi like you asked…and then he went into the Uchiha compound and I waited outside…"

"What?" said Naruto "Why?"

"Gai was there, in a tree," said 347, "and he looked like he was looking for someone. Then, I heard him taking to Lee and Sakura–"

"S-sakura?" yelled Naruto, "If he did anything to–"

"Don't worry, he didn't. And then for some reason he fainted and Sakura took him to her house–"

"What?" Yelled Naruto, again. " He's been in Sakura's house? I haven't even been there!"

"Could you quit interrupting? Anyway, Tsunade showed up soon after that and she came close to where I was hiding. After she talked to Kyuubi a bit he came running out of the place. I had to keep running through the streets to keep up with him, because if I went up on the roof he would've seen me."

"And then what?"

"Tsunade caught up with him and punched him. And I was trying to follow where he flew, but then I saw a sign from heaven that told me to stop and do something else."

"What did it say?" asked Naruto

"It said 'Ramen half-price'."

"…"

"What? It's your fault. Ramen is your weakness."

"IDIOT!"

Naruto blasted his clone apart with chakra. When it started regenerating, he used the Kyuubi's chakra to implode it from the inside out.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto said to the masses of clones that were staring at the spot where the clone had stood seconds before. "Get back to work!"

The clones had noticed that Naruto had been becoming more and more unstable since he had started using large amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra. He had actually just destroyed one of his own clones. Naruto was getting dangerous.

And so the clones began to think of mutiny.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Uh…Ino…are you sure that these are guys' clothes?"_

"Positive."

"Kyuubi, if I'm not mistaken, those pants are actually tighter than skintight. And the shirt's really small too."

_"Ok…Ino…despite how much I …love these clothes…I don't think I'd be able to walk out of the store with these. Or walk at all."_

"Fine, fine I'll get something else…" Ino went searching through the clothes racks.

"Why don't you just grab something and run?"

_Someone might catch me before I got away._

Well…just move over next to a rack with some better clothes. Maybe Ino will take the hint."

_Why does she like such confining clothes anyway?_

"Question for the ages."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on…"

"_No."_

"Please?"

"_No."_

"But why?"

"_Bandages are not replacements for clothes."_

"But I wear them!"

_"…"_

"Fine. Gosh, you're going to make us spend hours here…"Ino ran off again.

"Why doesn't she sound very annoyed about that?"

_"Well I am. What was that escape plan again?"_

"Why don't you just pick up some clothes and show them to her?"

_"Okay. Let's see…"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Uh…"_

"I'm guessing that years inside Naruto hasn't made you very smart about fashion?"

"_That and the fact I've never worn clothes before today."_

"I guess I'll have to save the day again."

"Hmm…hey, that guy on that poster looks pretty good…"

"_What the heck? He's from some anime. And his jacket's too short..."_

"It'll be fine…hmm…I wonder what Capsule Corp means…"(1)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pretty soon after, Kyuubi and found clothes matching those of the guy on the poster. (With Kyo's help) He was wearing a black tank top with a short light purple jacket over it, and black baggy pants with yellow and black boots.

_"Isn't this going to make me really hot later?"_

"If it does, you can just go for another dip in the springs."

"_How many times do I have to tell you this? Not. Funny."_

"So when are we going to find Ino?"

"_Are you an idiot? I'm getting out of here before she can find me."_

"OH MY GOSH!!!"

"_Aw, crap."_

In a matter of a few split seconds, Ino had spotted Kyuubi and dashed across the room to him.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! You look so awesome!"

The situation got even more uncomfortable when she latched onto his arm and started squealing.

_I ask you. What have I done to deserve this?_

"Well, there was that whole 'trying to destroy Konoha' thing."

And now Ino was rubbing her face against his arm. And the worst part was….

_Crap. Kyo, it's the same thing that happened with Sakura…_

"What? What's wrong?"

"_She's rubbing my arm…and my skin ISNT CRAWLING!"_

"HUH?"

"_You heard me!"_

"Well, why are you still here? Run!"

"_Yeah…about that. I can't…"_

"What do you mean you can't?"

"_She's still latched onto my arm you idiot!"_

"Looks like it's time for another one of my brilliant ideas…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino had been rubbing her face into the sleeve of the jacket when suddenly the sleeve…_flattened?_

"Huh?"

Ino looked up and found that she was holding the empty sleeve ripped from Kyuubi's jacket.

"W-what?"

She looked around but Kyuubi had already disappeared into the crowds of people in the shop.

"Hey! You promised I could follow you!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Heh. So close…"_

Kyuubi was in an alley near the store, ripping off his other sleeve so they would match.

"Sheesh. Seriously, how many situation have I had to get you out of today?"

_You know some of those were your fault._

"What do you mean?"

_You could have warned me…_

Kyuubi slumped against the wall, groaning.

"I'm guessing being a human is harder than you thought?"

"_Oh, just shut…shut…sh…"_

"_Why do I feel so weak?"_

"I guess your hungry."

"_What?"_

"Well, when you're a human, after you do a lot of stuff like running around, you get hungry. So you need food."

"_And where could I get it?"_

"Well, you don't have any money, so you'd have to steal it but…you're to weak to get away right now so…"

"…"

"_Well, what do I have to do?"_

"You're not going to like this…"

Suddenly everyone in a one-mile radius of that alley flinched as there was a huge cry of _WHAT?????_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino had given up looking for Kyuubi and was no starting to wander around Konoha.

"Aw…what am I supposed to do now?"

"I'm bored…"

"_Hey Ino."_

"Huh?"

Ino turned around and saw the person she least expected to see…Kyuubi.

"_Yeah I've been…looking for you all over. Want to get something to eat?"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Can anyone guess whose clothes he picked out? It from another Anime. C'mon, capsule corp. Purple jacket. Should be easy.

Hoping to get the next one out soon


	11. Ino's incredible slap of death

_**Herooftimes: **_well, I'm not sure anybody needs help with knowing whose voice is whose' so I'm not putting the list back unless someone says they need it.

Oh and the people that got it right: First place: Nic81393, 2nd: SupernaturalPirateGirl, 3rd: Tiliena, 4th: XxTwilgihtstarxX. Honorable mention for first to guess: Tempus321. First to review: Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet. Big thank to everyone who guessed, and everyone who reviewed.

Hey,anything the placers want me to do for them?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Um……hello?"

"_Mmammhnrnurumph."_

"Hello?"

"_Munchmunmunmhnummunch."_

"You do realize you have to breathe once in a while."

"_Munchmunnrum… GASP…muncmunruchmu."_

"Pay attention to me!"

"_Muncmu…huh? What?"_

"I've never seen someone eat that fast."

"_So what?"_

"I'm on a team with Chouji!"

_"I am hungry. Therefore I must eat. And if you'll excuse me…"_

"_MuncmumpTINK…"_

_"…"_

"What's wrong now?"

"_I seem to have bitten my fork. In half."_

"Heh…he...he…HAHAHAHA!"

_"Laughing? I could have choked! Laughing at that is so cold…so cruel…"_

" You're starting to like her a little aren't you?"

_Maybe. She did treat us to all this…spaghetti, right?_

"Yes. But we'll see if she's still laughing after seeing the bill."

"_I'm hoping to be long gone by then."_

"It seems like all you've been doing today is running."

_"Yeah…and I know it's someone's fault…I'm just not sure who…"_

"Anyway, you can't just start running straight after a meal. You have to rest a little to make sure you don't get a stomach ache."

_"Humans are so…needy …"_

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to let Naruto do this."

_Naruto…do you think he's the cause of this?"_

"How could he be? There's no way he could convince everyone to look for you and guess where you would go…but I think he's up to something."

"_Why? There haven't been any random explosions or any pranks…"_

"Exactly. This is Naruto were talking about. Since when has there been a day when you couldn't hear him halfway across the village?"

"_Your right. He must be plotting something…he has access to all my power…do you think he got me out of the seal just to do whatever he's doing?"_

"Maybe…"

"_Of all the deceitful, back-stabbing, devilish, evil…sniff."_

"Uh, Kyuubi? Why do you sound like you're about to cry?"

" _I'm…I'm just so proud…"_

"…"

"_Aren't you proud, too? Sniff."_

"You disgust me."

"_Aw, I'm already happy enough. You don't have to lie just to make me happier…"_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Heh…heh. I can't believe you guys even think this is going to work."

"It can and will. You gave us enough power to stop you."

The first ever shadow clone uprising in Konoha's history was currently happening. There had already been several attempts to put Naruto out of commission, but all had failed. At first Naruto thought the clones were playing, but when one actually drew his blood with a kunai, he decided to find out what was happening.

"Now why don't you guys just get back to work before I decide to pop you all away."

Naruto reached behind him, a bloody red rasengan already formed in his hand. Two clones that had decided to try to rush him were immediately destroyed.

"That barley took a second. So how hard do you really think this is going to be for me?"

The clone that had been elected spokesman began talking. "Naruto. You just destroyed two copies of _yourself_. You have their memories. How can you not care about the pain you know they felt?"

"**Oh, shut up."**

All the clones around Naruto took a step back. That hadn't sounded like Naruto's voice. It sounded like Naruto's voice at the valley of the end…but darker."

"**What? You guys are finally deciding to back down?"**

All of the clones took another half-step back. One near Naruto's back leaned away as one of Naruto's tails swished in front of him.

Wait.

TAILS?!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He can't have eaten this much. That's physically impossible."

"That's what I thought also, but a bill is a bill."

Ino was currently staring open mouthed at the bill for all of Kyuubi's food, while Kyuubi didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed.

"_So what? Just pay the man and let's leave."_

"This is more than my allowance for a MONTH!"

"_What's allow–"_

"It's money that kids get every week."

_I don't remember Naruto getting one._

"It's money they get from their parents."

_Oh, I get it…hey, do you think–_

"No, you cannot convince some adult on the street that you are their long lost child."

_Good idea, but I was thinking that we should go check on Naruto._

"Awww, has Kyuubi acquired some parental instincts from being part of Naruto for so long?"

"_Heck no. I just need to know if whatever he's doing with my chakra is evil enough to merit the use of it."_

"Ok, but you'll have to convince Ino…uh oh. You've been ignoring her."

_You tell me now? You always do this!_ Kyuubi pulled himself out of his mind.

"_So Ino, what were you say–"_

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Ino had become red in the face from yelling at Kyuubi for so long. All the other people in the restaurant were staring at her, and the waiter was trying and failing to calm her down.

"_Oh, sorry about that. Now, I think we should go check on N–"_

"YOU CAN FOGRET IT! FIRST YOU–"

"Please, woman!" The waiter had scrapped every bit of etiquette he had been trained in. "Would you just sit down and shut up!"

Ino's glare froze the blood in his veins.

"Uh, would you please try to be a bit quieter?"

"Fine. Now, as I was saying–"

"_Yelling, actually."_

"Whatever. You can forget me going anywhere with you! First you eat me out of weeks of allowance, and then you ignore me! We're over!"

_Huh? I don't get. Kyo, what's over?_

"Kyuubi, now would really be a good time to pay attention to the real wor–"

WHAM

Kyuubi was literally sent flying from his seat from the force of Ino's slap. He crashed onto the table in another booth, destroying it and was left twitching and groaning

"Kyuubi, now isn't the time to writhe in pain. Ino's still coming after you."

_Crap, crap, crap. What am I suppose to do?_

"Here's a little piece of advice I have for you. You should never be too proud to run for your life."

"_Agreed."_

Kyuubi scrambled up and took of running. He hadn't gotten far before Ino spotted him coming out of the wreckage.

Kyuubi's speed was increased by fear, but he couldn't outrun a trained ninja in this body.

Luckily, there was a crowd of men around the restaurant entrance. For the first time in his life, Kyuubi called out to humans for help.

_"Brothers! Help! Have pity on a fellow man!"_

They all looked up, and accessed the situation immediately. Thankfully for Kyuubi, many of them had been perverts, and knew what it felt like to be chased by an angry woman. They let Kyuubi through then put up a human barricade between him and Ino.

"Godspeed, young man." One said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyuubi was breathing heavily, FAR from that restaurant, leaning against a wall. Attempting to catch his breath.

" _I was so close to death that time…it was like the sealing all over again…"_

"Oh be quiet, at least we're free from her now."

"_Don't tell me to be quiet! You know we barely made it out of there!"_

"True, she might have hit you with another mind jutsu, then I would be in trouble."

"_Aren't consciences supposed to be good, and care about everyone?"_

"That's a mistake people make. Our personality is a reflection of your inner good. Seeing as you have none, it's nice to let out my real personality."

"_You…you…I have nothing to comment."_

"Good, I wouldn't have listened anyway."

"_I. Hate. You"_

"Awww, Kyuubi, I hate you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Herooftimes: **_well that seems like a nice way to end a chapter, an exchange of hate. Really, really sorry for the wait. I wonder if any of you want to roast me over a hot fire for keeping from updating for so long. All complaints, please send them to my school. Or in a review. Whichever is easier.

So, anything you like or don't like?


	12. New mission

_**Heroftimes:**_ sorry if the first part isn't funny, but I was listening to Deathbed by Relient k the whole time I was writing it. It's a great song, by the way. Anyone heard of it?

"So." Normal Humans talking

"So." Kyuubi's conscience, Kyo, talking

"_So." _Kyuubi talking

**"So."** Demonic Naruto talking

**"**_**So."** _Kyuubi's demon fox form. Not in this chapter, but notice something about this, Kyuubi's and the demonic voices?

Thanks to every who reviewed. **Ichihime**(Glad you like Kyuubi's personality), **Devil-Speaker**, **Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet **(posting more? I'll try...), **gaara itachi1 **(don't worry, i don't plan on making them a couple), **narutodippy **( we can only hope most of the men survived...), **takuya, HarleyXX24 **(thanks for checkign out Mad Zelda world), **Demonbrotherofdarkness, Silameara the Crazy Chibi **(I hope Naruto dosent mind I replaced myself with him when you put me on the stake), **SupernaturalPirateGirl **( of course the second reason would convince him more), **DeathGodgirl **( just wondering, do you read Deathnote or Bleach?), **freakyanimegal456**, (favorites? thanks!), **Octavia Andrea Tucker-Harrison **(Good lord, what a long name)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Devastation.

There were slowly regenerating clones scattered everywhere, many trying to help heal each other's wounds with low-level medical jutsu.

"**So. What have we learned?"**

The clones spoke in unison. "We do not mutiny against the creator."

"**Heheheh. And that creator is?"**

"Lord Naruto, the master of pranks, the great fox tamer, the one and only–"

**"That's enough. Reciting all my titles would take far to long. Now, do you all know our mission?"**

"To release the greatest prank of all tim–"

**"No…that was our old mission. Funny, it seems so childish now. We have a new mission now."**

One of the less scared clones spoke up. "And, what is that?"

A spike of chakra extended from Naruto's finger and speared straight through the clone. The other clones looked on in fear.

**"What? He didn't address me properly."**

Another clone spoke. "What mission is that, lord Naruto?"

Another spear went straight through this clone.

**"Don't worry, he didn't do anything wrong. I just felt like it."**

"**As I was thinking, there are many small villages that don't pose a real threat to anyone right now. But if all of those villages were to ban together…especially under a powerful new kage…"**

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

One of the clones had had enough. He was standing up to his 'lord.'

"I'm not doing this! We wanted to be Hokage! Not some new upstart kage!"

Naruto casually flicked a spear at least 4 times as large as the others at the clone.

Surprisingly, the clone caught it.

"You're a fool, Naruto." He closed his eyes.

Somehow, the red chakra started to be absorbed into the clone. When he opened his eyes they were…purple.

"I don't need to be associated with you anymore. I don't need you or your name..."

Naruto was still looking on with a look of bored amusement.

"You can call me...Yon. I hope we don't meet again."

The clone…Yon took of running and soon disappeared into the trees. Naruto watched him go with some slight sadness in his eyes

**"He was the first clone I made."**

Then for no reason at all, Naruto began laughing.

**Hahaha! That's what I get for using Human chakra to make him! Not as loyal as full Kyuubi clones."**

"**Now, get your ninja gear, start training, and tell me if you need more chakra. Get to work before I start popping all of you!"**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Finally. I'm not being chased, or attacked, or threatened or…"_

"You bored too?"

_"Yeah I guess. I wish something interesting would happe–"_

WHAM

Kyuubi was now sprawled across the ground with a white dog across his chest.

"Good job, Akamaru! Now we can collect the reward!"

"_Crap…more dogs…"(1)_

"So there's a bounty on you now? Dang, If only I could collect …"

"Hah, you don't seem like much now, Sasuke! Seriously, how could Akamaru have knocked you down like that?"

"_Obviously, that means I'm not Sasuke."_

"Well, I guess that makes sens – wait, are you trying to trick me?"

_So close…_

"_No I'm not, you see_–_"_

WHAM

"Dang, do you just attract conflict?"

"Hey back off, He's my bounty!"

_"Naruto?"_

"Ouch…" 'Naruto' said, "Should have been watching my front…"

_"NARUTO! Finally, I can repay you…"_

"Huh, what? Wait, I'm not Naruto!"

"Who else would wear that blinding shade of orange?"

"Well, It's all I had to wear…hey, why are you guys staring at me like that?"

_"Why isn't he loudly defending orange?"_

"That's what I was thinking," said Kiba, " This… is just too weird… I'm getting out of here!"

"_Naruto…" _Kyuubi's evil grin somehow fit Sasuke's face.

"Yeah, may I remind you that he could still kick us around easily right now?"

_"Dang…"_

"I'm not Naruto."

_"Don't give me that crap! You didn't even bother putting on a henge!"_

"Look me in the eye."

_"Yeah, what about them…purple?"_

"See?"

_"Then who the heck are you?"_

"Yon."

_"Yon! Heh, controlling Naruto to come kill me, eh, YONDAIME?"_

"What?"

Kyuubi punched Yon straight on. He fumbled for a kunai and cut his fingers. Kyuubi stopped for a second to wince in pain. Yon grabbed him.

"Stop this you idiot! I'm not the fourth, and if I wanted to kill you I would have already done it! Now, I need your help!"

_"Just who the hell ARE YOU?"_

"Sit down. This will take a while to explain."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyuubi was hunched over the ground, shamelessly crying his eyes out.

_"A- a new kage?"_ Kyuubi stammered, _"World conquest?"_

"Are you going to be alright?"

_"Its just… they grow up so fast…"_ Kyuubi smiled through the tears. _"Seems like just yesterday he was planning his first prank."_ Kyuubi collapsed into tears again. 

"_So this is what a father feels like. Not even twenty years old and already planning on setting up a new world order."_

"Exactly. So I need your help to stop him."

_"Stop him? What for? This is great!"_

"I hope you realize that there's no place for you in this 'new world order.'"

_"Yeah, wait, what is going to happen to me?"_

"At the end of the day, when Naruto is putting you back in the seal, he plans to alert it to your presence. Being separated from your chakra, you won't be able to survive the seal's security backlash."

_"He plans to…kill me?"_

"Obviously. But your 'body' and chakra will survive on in Naruto."

"_Ok, I'm all for the whole, kill your sensei to prove your power thing, But this is MY life we're talking about."_

"So you'll help me?"

"_How can I? He has all my power. He has the summonings, the ninjutsu, and the clones. I doubt even Akatsuki could stop him right now."_

"That's why you need to take it back."

_"What?"_

"The power is still innately yours. If we can get close enough to the real Naruto, and there's a power struggle, it might listen to you."

_"And if it doesn't?"_

"Well, you probably won't be alive to see it, But Konoha will be destroyed."

"_Okay, let me get this straight. I can save Konoha and live."_

"Yes."

"_Or I can die, and Konoha will be destroyed."_

"That's right."

"_I need time to think."_

"We're the only ones who can do this. No one else is strong enough, or knows enough about Naruto…"

_"What about Hinata?"_

"Huh? What about her? Why would she know much about Naruto?"

"It looks like he's just as oblivious as the original."

"_Just get her, and explain what's going on."_

"But what about Naruto's secret?"

"_Oh shut up, who cares, we have work to do."_

"You're helping?"

"_Hello? Except for the seal's security, I'm immortal. I have plenty of time to get past that and take care of Konoha MYSELF."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Yes, Kyuubi's going to have nightmares about Kakashi and his…dogs.


	13. The Cavalry

_**Herofotimes:**_ Hey, could you tell me what you think of the little fight scene? It's not really that long, but it's my first so I want to know if I did well.

"How" Normal people talking

"_How" _Kyuubi talking

"How" Kyo talking

"**How" **Demonic Naruto talking

Thanks to everyone who reviewed : **SilamearatheCrazyChibi**, **freakyanimegal456**, **blood-angel666** ( when I saw your review I almost thought I was getting flamed or something till I read the rest of it.), **takuya**, **narutodippy**, **MaryxSKEETSKEET**, **XxTwilgihtstarxX**, **AnneCampakaObi-quiet**, good ol' **Oathie** ( ok, that's not his name, but the real one is just to dang long to type), **ninja-freak13** ( Ok, I'm thinking about it, but is there anyone you specifically want him to be paired with?), **SupernaturalPirateGirl** ( I'm not sure if Tsunade would be willing to hurt Naruto that badly, I mean with his regenerative powers, she would be forced to try to kill him. Anyways, this Naruto could match blows with Tsunade alone, and with his clones, she'd be done for. And of course, she'd never accept Kyuubi's help) **Vassago-Toxicity** ( Glad you like him. First reviewer of the year!)

Ok, this guy isn't even signed in, but he put his name as Trunks, reviewed to the 10th chapter and got the question of Kyuubi clothes right. Good job.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How are we going to get close enough to Naruto? There's no way you and Yon can get through those clones."

_"True... we need back up. We need teammates. We need–"_

"Human shields?"

"_Yes. Now your thinking like a demon, and that's what we need."_

"But we need to know just how far gone Naruto is. Would he kill?"

_"I don't know. You want me to walk up and ask him?"_

"If we're gathering people, we need to do it fast. Make a kage bunshin."

"_No way in hell. That would take half my chakra, which means half my TIME."_

"Didn't know you cared about being outside so much."

_"You've never been sealed. No air, no water, no hunger, barely any senses at all…I would have sold my soul to the Yondaime to get out for a while."_

" We need people who are expendable. Who die so much no one would really notice some gone…but who could–"

"_Anbu."(1)_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he should have expected, Kyuubi was captured before he was even a foot into Anbu headquarters.

"_So you see… that's why I need your help."_

"Missing nins can't ask for Anbu help."

"_Well, I was carried away in a basket, so technically I was kidnapped. You can't argue with that logic."_

" Yes, but you still–"

"_CAN'T argue with that logic."_

"…"

"_So…?"_

"You're lucky we're bored. But if were controlling a demon we'll need…hey, how did a demon get in Konoha without anyone noticing?"

"_How did the Sand and sound get into Konoha? How did the Kyuubi, the great smasher of mountains, and the lord of all kitsune? You guys aren't very observant."_

"Wait…I've never heard those titles for the Kyuubi before."

"_Well…you're still going on about that? We have a demon to stop!"_

"_Just get your men and_–_"_

Another anbu spoke up. " Hey, there are some women here too."

"_Ok. And how am I supposed to tell?"_

"Well, with the hair it should be pretty obvious…"

"_Aren't anbu supposed to have no identities or emotions?"_

"That's not anbu, that's Root anbu."

"_Maybe I'll take my business elsewhere…"_

"No, no! We'll do it, just tell us what you need."

"Take them back where Yon was supposed to meet us."

_Oh yeah…you think we should have left a note or something?_

"No…I don't think he'll overreact if we're not there."

"_OK! All of you Anbu follow me!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_HE WHAT?"_

Hinata had been trying to explain to Kyuubi why Yon wasn't there when he got back with the anbu. Kyuubi scaring her was not helping.

"H-he said th-that he should have guessed you w-would bail out and…that h-he couldn't believe that a great d-demon was afraid o-of a little boy. What did he mean by that?"

"_What do you mean what did he…wait, just what did he tell you?"_

"H-he said that one of Naruto's jutsu's backfired, and that a demon was u-using his body. And he said that your not Sasuke…but you look just like him…"

"_Ok. No more stuttering. Tell me. Where. Did. He. Go?"_

"He told me to stay here…and that he was going to take on Naruto alone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The clones had made a huge ring around the battlefield. The ground within had been torn up by the battle. One of the figures inside stood tall; the other was splayed on the ground. Yon was spitting up blood.

"**This it? You came here to challenge me, even though there's no way you can win?"**

"Naruto…" Yon glared and got up to his knees " You've got to stop this…it's not right…"

"**Oh, and being forced to share a body with a demon is fair?"**

Yon stood up, the regenerative power he had gotten from absorbing some of the Kyuubi's chakra were working well for him.

He reared back a fist as a feint and turned it into a kick that Naruto knew was coming. The smirk never left Naruto's face as he pushed the leg away from him and punched Yon in the back.

Yon fell and turned the movement into a roll. He got on one knee and threw a few kunai. The chakra aura around Naruto deflected them without Naruto himself doing anything.

"Shield of Chakra huh?" Yon said. " Gaara must be so proud." (1)

Yon formed a rasengan with a weak casing in each hand. He pushed them together, creating one huge rasengan.

"Hey!" Yon shouted to the clones, "Why the heck aren't you helping me?"

"**Because they are loyal."** Yon heard Naruto whisper in his ear.

One of Naruto's chakra tails slammed into Yon stomach, sending him flying. Yon flipped in midair, crashing the rasengan into the ground, creating an explosion that sent him flying forward like a bullet.

"WAKE UP!" Yon yelled.

He crashed his fist straight into Naruto's face, breaking past the shield of chakra with his own chakra.

"**Nice one. As expected of a clone of me." **Naruto didn't even bother to wipe the blood from his chin. **" But who do you think I am, Gaara? **(2)

"Yeah, whatever." Yon already had another rasengan coming together. Lets see how you handle this!"

Yon charged Naruto with a purple rasengan, and Naruto didn't even bother trying to dodge it.

He grabbed onto it.

"What the he–"

"**Your chakra…" **Naruto said, as the rasengan started turning red. **"Is nothing more than a copy of my human chakra, with a little demonic tint to it. Taking control of it is simple for me."**

He pushed the now bloody red rasengan in Yon's face and squeezed.

Yon was blown back into the circle of clones, who immediately pushed him back into the battlefield. He fell to his hands and knees coughing up blood.

"**Well, well, are we back here again?" **(3)

This is it, Yon thought, my chakra has a limit. His doesn't…

Yon was finally giving up.

I can't do this. I've got nothing. If that dang fox had stuck to the plan, maybe…but it's too late… Konoha's done for…Damn you…Kyuubi….

"**What do you think, guys? **Naruto shouted to the clones around him **"Should his death be quick or slow?"**

The clones knew what they were expected to answer. "Slow! And Painful!"

Naruto seemed to have stolen Gaara's homicidal grin **"If you say so!"**

He formed a slowly rotating rasengan **" Don't worry Yon, you be able to feel every second of this rasengan grinding into your body…then I'll pull it out, let you regenerate and do it over and over again…"**

He walked forward slowly, enjoying seeing Yon beginning to back up on his hands. Naruto was about to rush over to begin…

BOOM! BOOM!

Two of the sides of the circle of clones had been destroyed, creating a line straight through the ring.

A blur ran through this line grabbed Yon and pulled him outside.

**What in the–?"**

The smoke cleared. The newcomer grinned.

"_Never thought I'd be part of the cavalry."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Gaara's one of my favorite characters, but I'm not sure I could fit him in this story. References to him will have to do for now.

(2) 'Wake up' is what Naruto said to Gaara when he punched him

(3) Just in case you didn't remember, Yon was on his knees coughing up blood earlier in the battle.

Review, please.


	14. A cavalry's cavalry

_**Herooftimes: **_Truly sorry this took so long to get out. It was left unfinished for quite a while. If there's anything you don't understand tell me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why the heck does the cavalry ALWAYS come late?" Yon was slow to getting back to full health this time around.

"_It took a while to find something heavy enough to pop the clones."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come Lee! We MUST allow our youthful fire to flow forth by training even more intensely in the youthful art of TAIJUTSU!"

"Yes Gai- sensei! But…I…can't train today."

"Whaaat! Why not?"

"I…I can't find my leg weights!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Of course there wasn't any way I was carrying them, so I convinced one of the anbu to do it."_

"Anbu! How?"

"_I harnessed the power of Hinata's puppy dog eyes. You're lucky I didn't get caught in her blast, or I probably would have been doing chores for her right now."_

"**Hello, Kyuubi –sensei."**

Kyuubi and Yon both looked over at Naruto, who was still grinning like nothing had gone wrong.

"_Kyuubi…sensei?"_

"**Yes, you and your chakra have taught me much."**

"_Yon…do we really have to stop him? I've never had a student before."_

"He's still going to kill you."

_"Oh yeah…that's too bad…"_

"_So, Naruto, why don't you stop with the whole 'world domination' thing an lets go talk about this over some Ram–"_

"JUMP, NOW!"

Kyuubi obeyed and not a second later one of Naruto's tails speared the ground where he once was.

_"You're in my way, Yon!"_

Kyuubi turned in midair and hurled Yon to the safety of the anbu…well, where he hoped some anbu were. In the time this took, another one of Naruto's tails grabbed Kyuubi and brought him floating a few feet in front of Naruto. Kyuubi shook his head and started lecturing Naruto.

"_Y'know, after your childhood I'd expect you to have some personal space issues… but you can't let that get to you right now. When you've caught an enemy you've got to bring them face to face with you, baring your fangs and all that."_

Kyuubi was suddenly jerked forward to where he was practically touching noses with Naruto.

"**This better?" **Naruto grinned.

"_Ok, now your enjoying being this close too much. Don't turn gay on me now."_

WHAM

Kyuubi forehead was bleeding from the punch as he stared at Naruto in disbelief.

_"Huh?"_

"**I punched you, idiot."**

_"Oh no… you did NOT. JUST. TOUCH. ME!"_

Kyuubi began struggling to get at Naruto but he finally figured it out…He was completely trapped.

"_Could you loosen these tails a little? I need to attack you."_

"**Which is why I'm holding you still."**

_"But…what about the huge battle we're supposed to have?"_

"**I don't really care about that, as long as your dead, it doesn't matter."**

POOF

Yon appeared right behind Naruto, holding him in place, but it was obvious he wouldn't be able to hold him long.

"Take him on now!"

_"If you haven't noticed, I'm tied up at the moment."_

"In his MIND!"

Kyuubi gaze turned from Yon to stare straight at Naruto. He finally got one of his hands free and placed it on the seal.

_"Uh…um…dang what the heck am I supposed to do now…"_

"Hey SEAL! Guess whose outside!"

Everything went white.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Crap…what happe–"_

Kyuubi rolled out of the way as Naruto came crashing down on the spot.

"**The realm of our joined minds."**

Kyuubi looked around, but all he could see was and endless field. Perfect for fighting.

"_A field…nice. But its not really fair, if it was part of my mind there would be more red and black, and –"_

"**Get up. I need to kill you."**

"_You really think that it's going to be that easy? This is The Kyuubi no Kitsune you're talking to."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Oww…ow…pain…"_

**"What did you expect? You don't know how to fight here. All you did in your body was thrash around expelling chakra."**

Kyuubi had been getting the beat down of his life. He was still in human form in this world, and Naruto still had tails. He had been thrown around, punched, kicked and jutsued more than he could count. He wasn't sure how well Yon had thought this out…

"**Come on! Get up!"**

Kyuubi was finding this WAY harder than he thought. He had tried to get a grasp on his chakra, but it was so little compared to his usual limitless reserves he could barely even feel it. And his taijutsu was…embarrassing at best.

"_Come on, Kyuubi…we gotta do something…wait, where the heck is Kyo when I need him?"_

_Kyo! Kyoo!_ There was no response in Kyuubi's mind.

**"Pay attention to me."**

In front of Kyuubi was a Naruto that looked close to tears.

"**It's bad enough when other people don't pay attention to me, but you too?"**

Kyuubi sighed.

_"You're a clone, aren't you?"_

**"Yup."**

The real Naruto kicked Kyuubi in the back, sending him crashing into the clone, making it explode.

Kyuubi landed like a rag doll, lopping all over the place, ending with his face eating dirt.

"_Damn it…"_

Kyuubi began to pick himself up, but decided against it. He would be back on the ground soon enough anyway.

**"Giving up yet?"**

Now Naruto was a few feet in front of Kyuubi, standing with one leg on a rock.

"_Heh…Not yet kit, like I said, this isn't going to be ea–"_

Kyuubi stopped for a second to spit up blood.

**"Not easy? So this so far was supposed to be hard?"**

"_Shut up…"_

**"I'm tired, so I'll just go ahead and kill you okay?"**

"_Wait, what?"_

Naruto charged forward, trying to finish Kyuubi again. His fist was an inch from Kyuubi's face before someone wearing a white robe stopped it…

"**What? No one else should be here!"**

_"Oh believe me, he belongs here. First time I've ever been happy to see him…"_

"Aww, Kyuubi…" Kyo smirked. "I'm touched."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Where the heck were you when I needed your advice?"_

"What! Dang, I leave for a minute and for the first time you actually ask for my advice…."

_"Just what the heck were you doing while I was getting introduced to the ground?"_

"Actually, trying to get out here to watch. It's a mind place, so I thought I could come out…but cause of the seal's mind security it took a while, plus I couldn't see anything of what was going on while I was doing it."

"So, what's up?"

"_Let me make this easy. Naruto strong. I'm weak…er. You're going to help me."_

"Oh? What reason do I actually have to help you?"

They both jumped up as one of Naruto's tails slammed down.

"_Was that enough reason, or do you need to actually get hit by one of those?"_

" …Teammates?"

_"Heck no. How about…two guys with a common enemy?"_

"Teammates it is, then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Just who are you. Yon, maybe?"**

" No, he doesn't even know I exist. No one does really, except Kyuubi and you."

"Oh yeah, I didn't really spend all that time just trying to get out. Kyuub, Here." Kyo threw a disk that seemed to be flashing with colors and images.

"_What is thi –" _Kyuubi grabbed it out of the air.

Images flew through Kyuubi's mind, climbing a tree with no hands, walking on water, tons of water balloons…

"I just picked up some of the memories Naruto had filed under chakra control. I knew that you'd need them. Kyuub? Hello?"

Kyuubi was rolling on the floor in pain, mostly clutching his hand, but his whole body was contorting.

**"You do realize that also included the memories of mental stress, chakra burns, and falling into boiling hot water don't you?"**

"Oh yeah…sorry about that Kyuub."

"_Go tell someone who cares…and my name is Kyuubi!"_

Naruto's blows knocked Kyuubi back over again and sent Kyo flying into a rock.

**"Still here."**

"_Why hello Mr. Ground. Its been what, a few seconds since we last met?"_

"Oh Hell no."

"_What the…did Kyo just cuss?"_

Kyo walked out of the dust storm created by the destruction of the boulder. His normally eye searing white robe was now brown, ripped and dirty. Kyo wasn't hurt much at all, but he didn't care about that.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS MY ROBE YOU JUST SCREWED UP!"

Suddenly Kyo began…changing. The remains of his robe came together and turned with one side white and the other black creating a jacket with half with half white half black clothes and black pants inside. His fingers became claws and his skin became mottled. But the most obvious change was the brand on his forehead, a flaming 666. (1)

"_Oh yeah…Kyo said something about there being one conscience for good or bad…he actually looks good enough to be my partner right now."_

**"Just what are yo–"**

Naruto was silenced as Kyo crossed the field at near Hiraishin speed and punched him in the face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) This transformation is a nod to the manga of Kishimoto's younger brother, called 666Satan, or O-parts hunter in America. It's a real good manga, if you like Naruto you'll probably like it too.


	15. Back in Black

Naruto was still reeling from the blow when Kyo appeared below him and punched him higher into the air

_**Herooftimes:**_ Again, sorry it took a while, but here's the next chap. Hope you like it. I think the story coming to an end soon…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was still reeling from the blow when Kyo appeared below him and punched him higher into the air.

"Come on, FOX BOY! Entertain me!"

Naruto flipped and sent two of his tails straight at Kyo. The conscience phased out of existence and appeared right beside the still flying Naruto.

"Too slow!"

**Just what the heck have I gotten myself into…** Thought Naruto as Kyo pulled back a fist…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside…

Naruto's clones were left without a leader, their current one seemed to be out of action, with one of their enemies in his clutches and a brain dead look on his face. They looked to the other enemy behind their master.

"So…how are you guys doin'?" Yon was scared out of his wits.

His plan had gone up to getting Kyuubi into Naruto's mind, but he didn't know how time passed in there relative to the outside. This left him with hundreds of Kyuubi powered clones staring straight at him.

"Well uh…" Yon started.

"I think our master would like us to kill him." One of the clones said.

They had already taken care of the Anbu, but all had escaped before being killed.

"Yes, I think you're right." Another clone said.

"H- hey, wait! Naru…uh…your master would probably want to finish his fight with me…"

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Well…lets see…want Ramen?"

"RAMEN?"

"RAMEN!"

"DID HE SAY RAMEN?"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?"

"HE SAID RAMEN!"

"OH! RAMEN!"

Luckily for Yon, the clones had been working without eating and had been going through what the Yondaime had called 'Ramen withdrawal.'

"HE WILL BRING US RAMEN!"

"ITS UNANIMOUS!"

The clones all stared straight at Yon again, making him feel even more awkward with their hungry looks.

"Take us to your Ramen." Yon sighed with relief; the clones would probably be easy to control if he just got some Ramen…

"Or die." Then again…there was all that demonic chakra running through their veins…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was starting to see how the battle had been from Kyuubi's point of view. He was getting trounced; this…Kyo thing was stronger than any power he had right now.

Kyo rushed him again, ran right past and grabbed onto one of Naruto's tails, flinging him into the ground.

"Remind me again Naruto old boy, who's the strongest?"

"**I AM!"**

Naruto pushed Kyo into the air and speared him straight through with all four of his tails. (1)

"**Ha! I got you!"**

"Why yes, you got me good. You must have killed me."

Naruto looked beside him in the crater Kyo had flung him into and found Kyo on his back, staring straight up at the sky, with his hands behind his head.

"Beautiful clouds we're having today…"

Naruto punched where Kyo was, but the conscience was already behind him. Kyo punched Naruto's back and sent him sprawling onto level ground.

"**You asked for it."**

The pulse of Kyuubi's chakra Naruto let loose pushed back even Kyo.

_"Dang it…I should be the one doing that…"_

The force of demonic essence burned any kind of vegetation near Naruto's body away. Naruto stood up, his hair the blood red of Kyuubi's fur.

He had pulled out a fifth tail.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Kyo, now would be the time to start cursing the mothers that birthed us."_

"It's just another tail. I was controlling the battle before, why should it be different now?"

_"Can I have your coat after you die?"_

"Wha–"

A red demonic blur separated Kyuubi and Kyo and started dragging Kyo across the ground.

"**HOW DO YA LIKE ME NOW!"**

Naruto threw Kyo far into the air and sent a pulsing orb of black chakra after him. Kyo held out his left hand to block it.

"I know the number of the beast…and that number is 666!"

The 666 symbols were suddenly burned into Kyo's palm. The orb stopped in midair and was sucked into Kyo's left palm.

"Ha! Not even that could- ARRGH!"

Spikes of black chakra burst out of Kyo's hand.

"Dang it…can't control all of it…"

"Reversal!" (2)

A beam of black energy was pushed out of Kyo's hand and speared through Naruto's chest. Naruto looked at the hole in his chest unconcerned.

"**Yeah. Been done before. Doesn't work." (3)**

Kyo pulled out even more of the Dark power he had been using. He gained horns and the whites of his eyes went black.

"Darkburst!" (4)

A ball that seemed to pull in light itself slammed into Naruto's chest and expanded until he was trapped inside it.

"**Wha-wha is thi- AUUGH!"**

Kyuubi hadn't been able to see any of the battle since he and Kyo had been separated by Naruto, but he had been able to feel it, and knew when Kyo landed behind him.

_"Kyo…did you do it? Is it over?"_

"Oh no…please no…this isn't good at all…"

"_What's wrong?" _Kyuubi turned and saw a sight that actually stopped his heart for a bit. He could tell how he knew but Kyo was losing some of battle with himself. The white parts of his clothes were disappearing, and the black parts were pulsing and climbing all over his body.

"Heh, just like me, overestimating myself…the dark chakra that I absorbed had too much taint in it…and that attack just overloaded my darkness quota for the day…"

Soon all of Kyo's hair had gone black, with the barest tips still yellow, the same for his coat. His body had changed into that of a demon. (5)

Of course, Naruto has a knack for appearing at the worst times.

"**You thought that would kill a five tail? Well you…whoa, what happened to him?"**

_"Hey Naruto, how about we discuss this in a place less likely to kill us?"_

**"A–agreed."**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As huge black orb had appeared around Kyo keeping them from seeing what was going on for a while, Kyuubi and Naruto were forced to resort to…small talk.

**"So…uh…how's the weather?"**

"_As far as I can tell, it's partly cloudy with a 100 chance of death by mutilation."_

"**I'm not sorry to say, that's your worst joke yet."**

"_Do you not understand? We. Are going. To die."_

"**Don't be so fatalistic. I've still go four more tails up my sleeve."**

_"Kit, you shouldn't even be able to survive 4 tails as you are right now. Really want to push your luck?"_

"**I'm not going to stand here and loose in my own mind. Think what that would say of my self esteem."**

_"Wow. Funny. I'm cracking up."_

**"Just sit back and watch a master of five tails work. Oh, and Kyuubi?"**

_"Yeah?"_

"**Don't forget. I'm killing you next."**

"_I'd ask if I could have your stuff after you die, but between that orange monstrosity and all those empty ramen packages, you don't have anything I want."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**KYO!"**

"Isn't here. I am called Kage."

"**Shadow? Why the name change?"(6)**

"I am the call that breaks your dial up connection. I am the red ring on your Xbox. I am the cafeteria food you are force-fed. I am that weird taste you get when you brush your teeth and drink soda. I am–"

Kage paused to dodge a spear of chakra fired from Naruto.

"**You done yet?**

"Not really. You might want to sit down, this could take awhile."

Naruto charged 'Kage' already powering up a rasengan.

"Sigh. Is that all you have? A one trick fox I see…"

Kage grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him closer. He pushed the rasengan into the ground and kicked Naruto to the side.

"Man, I'm bored."

One of Naruto's clones burst from the ground but was dispersed before it could do anything.

"Old trick."

Four Naruto's charged Kage, set to launch him into the air.

"Even older."(7)

Tentacles burst out of Kage's back and speared the clones before disappearing.

"**Raaaahh!"**

"Ever noticed that yelling before an attack really gives away your position?"

Kage turned to kick Naruto in the face but the blow went straight through him.

"**Oldest trick in the book. Bunshin."**

A dark Rasengan grinded into Kage's back, pushing straight through the tentacles. The darkness surrounding Kyo suddenly lifted away…straight into Naruto's chakra aura.

"_I am SO dang tired of being left out of a fight!"_

Kyuubi tackled into both Naruto and Kyo, separating them, and absorbing the darkness himself. Kyo got up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Ow…dang it. All that and It looks like Naruto's still here…Kyuubi! You okay?"

"**Dang fox! That was my battle!…Why do you look so happy?"**

Kyuubi was standing staring at his hands and body with an insane grin on his face. Small spurts of dark lightning crackled around him.

"_This power I've absorbed... it's dark…it smells of taint, destruction, and evil…it's uncontrollable…too wild by far…"_

"_I'M BACK!" (8)_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Herooftimes:_** Dang, this chapter had a lot of footnotes. Here goes…

(1) This was intentionally the first time I listed how many tails Naruto had. Well, Now you know why he's such a threat, even to a Kage so far.

(2) The name of this attack, Reversal, is also the name of a Naruto Fanfic I liked. A tribute, I guess.

(3) Naruto was remembering the Chidori Sasuke put through his chest.

(4) I had a chance to give a nod to Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, And I took it.

(5) Well, if any of you checked out 666 Satan (O –Parts Hunter), wait till you see one of Jio's transformations after he fights Meikis (Sp?). If you don't want to, Kyo has black horns on his head, and extra wide mouth, nearly all black coat and shirt. His skins even more mottled (cant really describe it, its be better to see.). His jaw opens lower than it should for a human, and the 666 symbols blaze on his forehead and left hand. His hands are black tipped claws and yadda yadda go see for yourself. It's easier on you and me.

(6) Kage's really just the darkest pieces of Kyo's personality dredged up by the overload.

(7) I'm not sure if you caught it, but they were going to start a Naruto Rendan.

(8) As in, he's got power he can use again. He's finally a real threat in the battle now.


	16. A Brawl to end them all

**_Herooftimes:_** This is easily the longest chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Ahhh…It feels so good to be a threat again. Hey! Naruto!"_

"**What?"**

WHAM!!

Naruto flew across the battle field to God knows where after being hit by a blow so hard and fast it probably put the fear of Kyuubi back in him.

"_Ouch, my knuckles, that…Oh wait. That didn't hurt at all."_

Kyuubi grinned a devilish fox grin and began winding up his arm. _"Naruto! Where'd you run off to?"_

Suddenly the whole side of the horizon Naruto had been sent over glowed red. Kyuubi looked closely and saw Naruto launching himself as a chakra coated human missile straight at Kyuubi.

"_Whoa!" _Kyuubi dodged quickly to the right and Naruto flew past him.

Naruto hit the ground and bounced off of it, sending himself straight back at Kyuubi.

"**RED MISSILE CHARGE!"(1)**

Naruto slammed into Kyuubi and a huge amount of Kyuubi's own chakra was slammed into him, exploding like a bomb and sending Kyuubi sailing away.

"**Don't think you can suddenly beat me, Kyuubi No-tail."**

"_Oh. You just had to bring MY tails into this."_

"**Correction. My tails."**

"_Oh?"_

Kyuubi warped behind Naruto and grabbed one of his tails.

"_You don't even know how to keep them protected!"_

Kyuubi began swinging Naruto in a circle by his tails. Soon all anyone could see was a red blur.

"_KYO! Can you fight at all?"_

" A little I guess, but why–"

"_Catch!"_

Kyuubi swung Naruto straight at Kyo who didn't even have a chance at knocking him back. He and Naruto both fell over in a heap. Kyo groaned.

"Kyuubi…why? Seriously, Why?"

"_You were supposed to hit him."_

"You expected me to hit him. At that speed."

"_Yes."_

"I am so dang close to joining Naruto right now…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside….

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE STAND!"

"WE WANT RAMEN!"

"THEN SIT DOWN!"

"THERE'S NOT ENOUGH SEATS!"

"Dad," Ayame cried " I don't think we can hold them off much longer! We have to abandon the stand!"

"A chef…" Mr. Ichiraku said gravelly. " Never abandons his stand."

"But Dad, you'll be overrun!"

"No I won't…a few years back a strange ninja taught me a technique for such an occasion as this…He said I was to use on only one condition…"

The stand began collapsing; the wood beams began straining from the pushing and shoving of the clones…

"And that condition is…"

The stools began caving under their weight. More clones seemed to surge forward…

"That condition is…"

The top of the stand collapsed and more Narutos fell from above….

"That condition is…"

"JUST USE IT BEFORE WE ALL GET KILLED!" Yelled Yon.

"Hmph. Forgive an old man for trying to have a dramatic moment. That condition is…"

"TO PROTECT AND MAINTAIN ONE'S OWN RAMEN WAY!"(2)

Old man Ichiraku brandished his pan and spatula. Time seemed to stand still…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_How'd we get to this point anyway?"_

"**I…dunno."**

"Ready…GO!"

Naruto and Kyuubi were fighting against each other in an arm wrestling match. They began straining against each other. Naruto grinned.

"**You won't win this one Kyuubi…I've had arms longer."**

"_Hmm. Maybe you're right."_

Kyuubi lifted his other arm and sent Naruto flying with a punch. Kyuubi and Kyo waited a few seconds and Naruto came stomping back to the arena.

"**You evil, conniving, traitorous, life ruining, FOX!"**

Kyuubi sighed.

_"Naruto, a battle is not the time for compliments. I thought you knew at least that much."_

"**Raagh!"**

Naruto dug his claws into the ground and stood on his legs and arms. He formed a huge pulsating black orb from his mouth.

"**Now you DIE!!"**

Kyuubi looked at the six tails swaying behind Naruto…and realized he'd been out- maneuvered this whole battle. (3)

And this time…he didn't know if he could survive it.

Kyuubi smirked.

_"Getting your opponent to underestimate you…you've learned much, boy."_

Naruto said nothing as the blast left his mouth and charged at Kyuubi. It was too fast to evade.

_'Is…this the end?'_ Kyuubi thought.

"No."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His consciousness returned slowly.

_"Gaah…what the heck?"_

Kyuubi got up off his back to see a huge depression in the earth that led straight to a body…

_"Kyo?"_

Kyuubi walked over to Kyo. He was curled up, almost in the fetal position.

_"Get up Kyo."_

He wasn't moving. And his bright white coat seemed dim now.

_"There's now way I'm gonna allow my life to be saved by the likes of YOU! Get UP!"_

Kyuubi was shouting now. He wasn't crying. Kyuubi doesn't cry. There was just something in his eye.

_"You idiot! Who said you could interfere!"_

Kyuubi sat down next to Kyo.

_"You weren't supposed to interfere…"_

Kyuubi was silent for a moment before speaking again.

_"Kyo…You were the worst excuse for a conscience that ever graced this earth…And you were probably the most annoying being I've ever met…oh, and–"_

"If this is your idea of a eulogy, I'm coming back to life, okay?"

_"…"_

"Kyuub? Kyuub old buddy? It was just a joke…"

_"No matter how fast you run, no matter where you hide, I am going to hunt you like a fox. You have a fifteen second head start."_

"Don't take it that seriously!"

_"And I started counting when I said 'run'."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For some reason it was only after Kyuubi had beaten Kyo enough to leave a few bruises that Naruto reappeared.

"**Kyuuuuuuuu…bi."**

_"Huh what?"_ Kyuubi turned his head and stopped in mid punch, crouched above Kyo.

"Thank the lord…"

"**Kyuubi…hehhehheh. HAHAHHA! What a funny name, nine tails…"**

"What's up with him?"

_"Demon chakra madness. It gets to even the best of us at sometime. This isn't good at all..."_

"What's he like now?"

_"Imagine me with the mentality of a 5 year old."_

"What's the difference?"

WHAM

"Ow. Point taken."

"**Its too green around here."**

Naruto sent out a pulse of demon chakra and every green plant Kyuubi and Kyo could see wilted into brown mush.

"One…two…five…six…crap."

_"I believe it's pronounced seven."_

"Can you fight a seven tail?"

_"Nope. You?"_

"Nuh uh. So, how does escaping to the real world sound?"

Kyuubi would have answered, but he was already gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sky had grown dark and red. A high wind was rushing through the forest.

_"Dang it all."_

Kyuubi was…alone. He couldn't even hear Kyo in his head anymore. And Naruto was slowly coming back into consciousness. With seven tails whipping behind him.

_"Heh. So now what…"_

_"Nothing to it but…"_

The dark power exploded out of Kyuubi. It swirled around him, fighting against Naruto's chakra laced wind.

_"Come, Naruto. It's time for one of us to lose."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What then went on would be recorded as the third most destructive battle ever occurring in Konoha, beaten only by the battle between Uchiha Mardara and the First Hokage, which fell just behind the rampages of one the combatants in this battle.

Kyuubi charged, intent on flooring Naruto before he was conscious enough to attack. A hand on his wrist stopped his blow.

"**I'm gonna have a fox skin carpet soon…"**

Kyuubi's left arm folded shadows around it, turning them into a blade. With a swift movement he lopped the hand holding his off and backed away. By the time he checked again, Naruto's hand was back.

"**Multi shadow clone."**

Thousands of Naruto's popped into existence, without Naruto forming a single hand seal. Kyuubi grinned; lust for battle had already begun to consume him.

_"Shadow traitor technique: Black javelin!"_

The shadows of the new Narutos suddenly exploded into sharp javelins, piercing into the clones and causing them to explode from the inside.

_"Don't hit me with those old techniques, lets have some FUN!"_

The shadows rushed to cover Kyuubi's body, forming a dark shell similar to Naruto's, complete with a tail.

"**KYUUBI!"**

_"Oh, got your senses back, do you?"_

"**Die! Die!"**

Naruto formed rasengans in both hands and done something Kyuubi hadn't even thought of…he blasted them off his hands like bullets. (4)

Kyuubi gathered a yell deep in his chest.

_"RAAAAAUGH!!"_

The rasengans exploded before they Kyuubi. Naruto charged behind them and Kyuubi and the boy met fist to fist.

The resulting impact created a shockwave worthy of Gamabunta's landings.

Kyuubi and Naruto turned their speed to the utmost and they both disappeared. The impact shockwaves were the only way to trace their movement. (5)

And they were getting closer to the village.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Huff…good lord…I almost wasn't able to do it…"

Old man Ichiraku was lying down exhausted in Ayame's lap, surrounded by clones happily eating ramen.

"Hey, this batch is better than all of the ones we had before right?"

"Yeah it is! See, we were patient, and so we got rewarded!"

Yon didn't have the strength to argue with the clones.

"Dang…" said Yon, " why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

Suddenly Yon got the worst feeling of foreboding he had ever felt in his life. He rushed to Ayame and the Old man, picked them up and began running.

"Naruto! Where are you taking us?"

"I told you, my name is Yon!"

"But what's the proble–"

Suddenly what seemed to be a dark meteorite slammed into the place where the stand once was. Yon was knocked of his feet from the impact, and several building shuddered dangerously. The clones, still being demonically charged, saw the meteor come in slow motion.

**Seconds ago….**

"…We're gonna die from that aren't we."

"Yeah. Can't regenerate fast enough from a hit like that."

"…It's been an honor to eat ramen with you guys."

"Still, it's not a bad way to go, eating ramen at the end."

"Guys…I'm full. This ramen filled me up completely."

"Ramen of the gods, it was."

"Let's have one last toast."

"TO RAMEN!" Every clone lifted up their bowls.

**Present time…**

"What the heck…was THAT?" Yelled Yon.

_"Dang…that kid's got one heck of a throw…ow. Owowowowow!"_

Kyuubi leaped up and began jumping around in pain.

_"What the heck…who leaves bowls in the middle of a street!"(6)_

"Kyuubi…you just killed hundreds."

_"Yeah, what else is new…oh, hi Yon."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow…but where's Naruto now?" Kyuubi had given him a little overview of the battle so far.

_"Probably exacting revenge on the villagers."_

"WHAT? Then why are we here? We should be stopping him!"

_"I just figured, two birds, one stone…"_

"If punching you right now wouldn't melt my arm off, I'd do it."

_"Yeah. It's strange now that I think about it, but right now I'm practically the Hero."_

"Anti- hero."

_"Doesn't matter, I'm still the one saving your butts. So actually, I can get whatever I want. Evacuate all of east Konoha."_

"Why?"

_"Cause I want to destroy it, and with this battle I can make it look like an accident."_

Yon smiled widely.

_"…Aren't you mad that I'm about to destroy half of Konoha?"_

"The old Kyuubi wouldn't have given the evacuation warning to save those people's lives."

_"…"_

In a flash yon was on the ground with Kyuubi whispering to him in a voice that promised pain.

_"You are to tell NO ONE. You just guessed what my plans were and then evacuated them. GOT IT?"_

Yon might have argued, but the front of his jacket was beginning to smoke and burn.

"Y-yeah, it was my idea…"

_"Dang it…I've been away from my own bloodlust for too long…"_

"What's that mean?"

_"I stored most of my rage and bloodlust in my chakra so if someone ever took over my mind, my chakra would still wreak havoc and destruction like I wanted. Of course, in that plan my mind was still in my body…"_

"We should really get back to the task at han–"

Kyuubi punched Yon as hard as he could without permanently injuring him. Naruto crashed down in the spot where Yon once was and took advantage of the opening Kyuubi had left by attacking.

"**WARP RASENGAN!"**

Kyuubi tried blocking the attack, but the rasengan kept trying to draw him nearer and nearer to its dark core. The pull was too strong…

"64 PALMS!"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Neji and Lee burst into the scene and saved Kyuubi from what could have been a very painful death.

_" Being saved by two Genin…this just gets better and better."_

"I don't know who you are…" Neji said without taking his eyes off Naruto, " But if you're fighting this demonic beast, We can help."

_"No, you idiots can't! You didn't even hurt him with that last attack and–"_

"GATE OF CLOSING: OPEN!"

The huge amounts of chakra Kyuubi and Naruto had been putting out had drowned out the openings of the first of Lee's gates, but now Kyuubi noticed.

_"No! Don't even try–"_

Lee disappeared. Naruto reached out into the air and somehow…caught him.

"**Too slow…" **Naruto grinned, **"Now you lose…Warp…" **

Suddenly Naruto didn't have a hand to hold lee anymore.

_"I just saved both your lives. Be thankful."_

Kyuubi had both Lee and Neji under an arm. Lee had gone unconscious, and Neji's hands were burned where they had touched Naruto.

_"Grrr…stupid teenagers and their immortality complexes…Hyuuga boy."_

"My name…is Neji."

_"I know. Now, Hyuuga boy, if you want to be of ANY use, you'll get people as far as possible from Naruto and me."_

"You mean, 'Naruto and I'"

_"Correct me again, and I'll throw you both back to Naruto."_

"I apologize."

_"Yeah, yeah, now run along, big boys are fighting here."_

"Okay…but have you seen Hinata? I can't find her."

_"Well, where would she go–"_

_"Oh, CRAP!"_

Kyuubi dropped Neji and Lee unceremoniously on the ground and Burst Rushed back to the battlefield…(7)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"N-Naruto? Does that demon still have you body? What's happened to you?!"(8)

"**I gained power."**

Naruto appeared where Hinata was, and looked upon her with scorn.

"**Maybe you do have something I want after all…those eyes…I could take them for myself and change them to look like mine…the Hyuuga bloodline…"**

Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulder. He grin nearly split his face in half. Hinata was frozen with fright.

"**Is mine for the taking!"**

Naruto reached for her eyes…

_"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"_

Kyuubi didn't even waste time trying to use a technique. The moment he landed he didn't stop, he bounced himself off the cement and kept up his insane momentum. He attacked Naruto. Historians have tried to find a way to define just what he did, but there are no words to do it justice.

When the fist impacted with Naruto's face, time stopped for a second while reality itself contemplated if someone could actually possibly hit that hard.

Kyuubi made good on his promise to destroy east Konoha, because a feather moving at the speed Naruto was blasted away could have leveled a building.

In another dimension, a man named son Goku absentmindedly wondered if his Dragon fist really was the strongest punch around.

No one noticed it, but two of Naruto's tails actually disappeared for a second, because the chakra they used became concentrated on keeping Naruto's head from exploding.

Of course, Kyuubi noticed none of this.

_"Hinata, you alright?"_

"You…saved me."

_"Yeah, damsel in distress, save her, it's actually in the job description."_

Kyuubi thought there was nothing he wasn't strong enough to block, but what Hinata did next blew through all of his defenses.

She hugged him.

"Thank You!" She said.

_"Uh…"_ Kyuubi jaw was still dropped. What had she just done? And why hadn't' he reeled from the contact? _"Yeah…Your welcome."_

"And please… you have to beat Naruto!"

Kyuubi grinned _"Don't worry, I was planning on doing that anyway. Now run along before you get hurt."_

"O-ok…" She turned to leave.

_"Oh, and Hinata?"_

"Yes?" She turned around…

And was great by the sight of Kyuubi with darkness rushing around him, a look of evil upon him face.

_"NO. MORE. STUTTERING."_

Kyuubi had done the impossible. He had actually scared the stutter out of Hyuuga Hinata.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"What the heck was that punch, if it's kept Naruto down this long…"_

Kyuubi had gone looking for Naruto after he had failed to appear. He wasn't sure what he had done to save Hinata, but it had really hurt Naruto…and drained Kyuubi.

_"If I can do that thing one more time…I'll have him beat."_

"**Kyuubi."**

Kyuubi looked and saw Naruto standing far away. He now understood. Naruto had been stalling. Eight tails swished behind him.

"**ULTIMATE WARP RASENGAN!"**

Naruto began rushing at Kyuubi, and the warp Rasengan in his hand was larger than ever before, and was already pulling debris from buildings in. They didn't come back out.

Kyuubi could already feel the pull of the technique from where he stood.

_"This is it. No more messing around. The final blow."_

Kyuubi concentrated all of the darkness on to his right hand. It formed the huge head of a fox. Kyuubi's eyes turned red, and gained their trademark slit pupils.

_"FIST OF THE KYUUBI!!"_

The technique's crashed. Konoha would never be the same.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyuubi lost.

The power of an eight tails was too much. His technique was beaten back. He couldn't move.

Naruto was coming closer.

And Kyuubi could barely keep conscious.

"**I guess this is it, huh? You were good…I nearly died. But nearly isn't good enough.**

Naruto braced for a finishing blow. It left him wide open, but Kyuubi couldn't take advantage of it.

_"Damn it all. Hinata, Kyo, Yon…I'm sorry."_

As the darkness of unconsciousness covered him, he thought he saw a strange Kunai fly in front of Naruto…

Kyuubi couldn't see anymore. But as he finally let the unconsciousness take him, he heard a vaguely familiar voice…

"RASENGAAAAAAAAAN!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Herooftimes****: **There's still one last chapter after this. and I'll tell you right now, that wasn't Yon who did the rasengan...

(1) The 'red missile charge' is kind of a combination from Goten's 'Assault' move in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Luigi's 'Green Missile' from super Smash Bros.

(2) Gai taught him the move. He also gave Lee the saying ' To protect and maintain one's own Ninja way!'

(3) 'Realized he'd been out maneuvered this whole battle.' is a line from a very good Fanfic called ' Twenty Times Uzumaki Naruto didn't die.'

(4) VERY similar to a Move called 'Rasengan Dangan' in a fanfic: Prove the Pervert wrong.

(5) Think Dragon ball Z.

(6) If you didn't get it, he crashed on top of the clones, after they had put their bowls up. The clones popped, but the bowls were real

(7) Is actually a technique I made up, though the name comes from Ultimate Gohan's move in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, the moves are nothing alike. Burst Rush: User collects large amounts of Chakra under them and uses it to blast off at explosive speeds. The sheer Chakra drain keeps most Ninja from even thinking of using a technique like this. Kyuubi has used smaller forms of this technique to get away quickly, as when he saved Lee and Neji. The high amount of chakra used leaves a trail behind the user. It's very hard to turn while using the technique. Impossible, Actually.

(8) If you're wondering why she asked that, check Chapter 13 for the explanation Yon gives her.

REVIEW OR I'LL WARP RASENGAN YOU INTO NOTHINGNESS!


	17. And so it ends

_**Herooftimes: **_This is it! The Final chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kyuubi. Kyuubi, are you awake?"

"_Ugh…huh…"_

"Kyuubi! Come on, almost there, if you fall asleep again I don't think you'll wake up…"

Kyuubi felt tired. Dead tired. Who cares what this voice said, he needed to sleep…

"Kyuubi? Kyuubi, I don't want to…well, actually I do, but don't make me…"

"_Shut…up…I'm trying to slee…"_

WHACK

"_What the– just who do you think you…" _

"_Are…"_

Kyuubi got a good look at who was sitting in chair near his bed. He also realized he was on a bed, but the person sitting next to him was much more interesting. And frightening.

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

That…GRIN.

"_AAARRGH! No…You'll NEVER take me alive again!"_

"Kyuubi, wait!"

Kyuubi sprang from the bed, pushing the sheets that had been covering him away. But he didn't get far before he collapsed.

"Kyuubi, you're just hurting yourself more…"

"_I DON'T CARE! IF THIS IS HELL, there's NO way I'm just gonna take it lying down!"_

The man, still sitting in the chair, began chuckling.

"You think this is hell?"

"_Of course! Why else…why ELSE would I be trapped in a room…with…" _Kyuubi couldn't even force a name out. _"…YOU!"_

"Oh, come on, you didn't mind it before!" The Fourth Hokage, looking not a day older, grinned widely.

"_What…in seven hells…do you mean?" _Kyuubi had settled on glaring at the fourth from the ground.

The young Hokage's grin nearly split his face in half.

"Maybe you'd remember … if I talked more like this."

Kyuubi's brain gave up trying to put two and two together, because it kept getting six. Kyuubi began to go into seizure like spasms.

_Yeah, that's the stuff …maybe if this kills me I'll respawn in a different part of hell…_

Unfortunately for Kyuubi, no long white passageway appeared out of nowhere, and the spasms soon ended.

"_For the love of all that is fiery and hateful, just kill me now."_

"Aww, cmon Kyuub, don't you want an explanation?"

Kyuubi's eyes grew wide as he remembered. A battle that shook the foundations of fire country… Destroying half of Konoha (He grinned foxily at that memory)… Dying against Naruto…wait. No, he didn't quite remember actually dying…

"…_Didn't Naruto kill me?"_

"Nope! Actually, that reminds me. You owe me. Big time!"

"_Too bad. I make a habit of not remembering debts unless it means someone owes ME."_

"But_–_"

"_Dang you, Kyo! JUST EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED!"_

Ok, ok…. Well, after you fainted like a little girl…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto was blown back by the force of it. This Rasengan was different…it was the size of a man's head...and it could be described as nothing but perfect. The chakra within it swirled without a bump of imperfection, sustaining itself. While that was nice, the winds within also swirled much faster than any Rasengan Naruto had seen before.

"**Little fool, who do you think you are to mess with ME–"**

The blond lighting bolt didn't waste time, and promptly stopped Naruto's monologue by smacking him on the stomach.

"**Whaa- ARRRGH! AGH! STOP IT, IT HURTS!"**

"Shut up you troublesome little kid…" The Fourths teeth were bared fiercely, and sweat was coating his brow as he seemed to be….ripping the chakra out of Naruto's stomach. "Think I'm enjoying this …?"

A flash of light burst between them, and they were blown apart.

Naruto seemed to be loosing consciousness, along with his foxy accessories.

"**D-darn you…just…**who…are…**you?"**

The fourth seemed to be shaking with suppressed energy but he was able to say a few words. "Your maker…"

"**Lies! …** You look like no **god…"**

"I mean maker in the more literal sense…you see, when a man and a woman are very, very drunk…I mean…when they love each other very, very much…"

"…"

"Ask Kakashi."

Then the Fourth disappeared in a Hirashin flash.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it… ARGHH!"

The Fourth had been flashing across the entire elemental countries, trying to use up the chakra …but there was too much of it!

The fourth collapsed onto the cround, bringing up a small cloud of dust. He writhed in pain …how could Naruto had stood against all this?!"

"**You foolish kage…I'll kill you from the inside out."**

"Oh that's why. This chakra thinks."

"Crap."

Now that they were both aware of each other, Kyo-kage needed to get rid of it fast."

He teleported to the wind country… deep, deep…into the desert.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Fourth hokage stood alone in the desert, an endless sandstorm keeping him from seeing anything.

"Kyuubi's Anger."

"**Yes? Could you make it quick, I'm trying to kill you."**

"I am asking you this…not as friend…but as one man to another.

"…**what?"**

"We must re-enact…that manliest of all scenes."

"**..You don't mean...!"**

"Yes. I do. You must help me remember the words."

"**I shall. Let this fusion of demon chakra and kage end."**

The fourth took a deep breath…

"Krillen…"

"**He was…my best friend." **The chakra spoke through the fourth's mouth.

"He was kind, gentle…"

"**Frieza…"**

"I'm not going to let you… GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"**F**R**I**E**Z**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**!**"

Chakra burst from the kage. There seemed no end to it. It flowed fast and thick, quickly eating up the sand, leaving nothing but glass. It exploded into the air, bring the sandstorm to a complete stop, twisting and turning it to it whims. The ground shook and bucked from the force of the chakra. The Kage could not be seen, surrounded by a red haze of chakra. But he could be heard. The kage, and a beast that sounded satisfied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…_There's no way that happened."_

"But it did! Naruto must have been watching it once, and your anger was probably interested in the angry growls, so one episode lead to another…"

"_Now explain…that body of yours."_

"…I…am the Fourth. Always have been."

"_Then how…"_

"Let me finish!"

"The death god….he knew you were getting out, but he didn't think you be much trouble. But I argued with him, I told him the contract said you were supposed to be kept in Naruto's stomach. He wanted to just put you back in, but there's all this free will stuff he have had to go through…so I suggested he let me take care of things. He let me go, gave me some power and…"

"_You became. My conscience."_

"Well, yeah."

"_You invaded. MY MIND."_

"…Yeah…"

"_That still doesn't answer…" _Kyuubi gritted his teeth. He wanted to leap up and tear the man to shreds, but he had already tried it several times, and for all his efforts he had only scooted a few inches on the floor. _"How you got this body."_

"…When you left Naruto's mind, I tried leaving too, but you weren't connected to it anymore. So I was just floating out there. And back in the' real world' I wouldn't have been much help…and I knew that Naruto was probably gonna do a lot of damage. So I broke a few of Mr. Death Gods rules, High- tailed it to my body. Problem was, I didn't know where they put it. It took a long time searching, and the whole time Konoha was practically crashing down. Nice job, by the way."

"_Thanks. I think it WAS one of my better demolishes."_

"I was being sarcastic."

"_So?" _It was Kyuubi's turn to grin.

"Once I found my body…it sucked. I reanimated it an all, it wasn't that moldy or anything, but… you've never gone from just being a spirit back to having a real body weigh you down…its horrible."

"_Oh, boo-hoo, none of this would have happened if you hadn't sealed me."_

"If I hadn't you would have killed us all."

"_Oh, so MY happiness isn't important?"_

The Yondaime laughed. "I gotta say, being stuck with you wasn't all bad."

"_How about just being stuck to my claws."_

"Kyuubi...isnt there something more important for you to be worrying about?"

"_Wait…where's Naruto? And where are we anyway…"_

Right, there, next bed. We're at my old house…I'm not surprised no one lives in it.

"Kyuubi…I wanna ask this. Could you…take care of Naruto?"

"_You ask you greatest enemy to take care of your only legacy. Yeah, you ninja are real smart."_

"Kyuubi, I'm serious. I can't be there. Please."

"_Fine, fine…wait. There's no way I agreed to that."_

"Well…all your murderous anger is gone…and the calm you doesn't seem to be such a bad guy!" The hokage laughed.

"_I give up; you ninja just don't make sense…wait. AGH! How could I even FORGET?!"_

"Now he remembers."

"_Shut up! How much time do I have left?"_

"Y'know, the moment you go back in Naruto, same time I've gotta be back with death…"

"_How. Long."_

"…A little bit less than an hour."

Kyuubi simply let himself go limp. He looked up at the ceiling. An hour? That was no time at all. A whole day and he haven't even gotten to…

Memories flashed.

Talking down to Rock Lee…

Getting clothes…

Destroying half of Konoha...

arguing with 'Kyo'...which had been a little fun..

The human barrier that saved him from Ino…

Escaping from Tsunade…

Fighting thousands of clones...destroying thousands of clones...

Kakashi…wait. no. ew. he was going to have to find a way to erase his memories of those dogs...

Destroying half of Konoha…

The awesome battle with Naruto that he won…(obviously, Naruto had cheated. So he won by default. At least thats what Kyuubi

"So, kyuub old boy. What should we do now?"

Kyuubi sat up. He looked from the young boy asleep in a bed not far from him, to the man he hated so much, but wasn't too bad company.

There was silence.

Kyuubi spoke slowly.

"_Let's…Get some ramen." (1)  
_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Day later…

A guard at the sand was confused first there was glass all over part of the desert, now some kid in a cloak wanted to join the sand village…

"Why do you want to become part of the sand, kid?"

"I wanna…start my life over. Yeah. Get a fresh start."

"What did you say your name was?"

The kid looked up. His purple eyes shined brightly.

"Yon."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(1) From the beginning, Kyuubi's associated Ramen with the Fourth, his prisoner, and Naruto, his prison. Hes going to spend his last minutes trying the 'ramen' and seeing if it isn't that bad.

And yes. I HAD to throw in a super saiyan like burst of energy for the good ol' 'Kyo-kage.'

_**Herooftimes: **_ That's it. The end. Sorry it took so long. So, how was it? Questions, comments, anger?

Please review. I mean, you've come this far. oh, and if you feel like youve got time, could you check the stories on my author page and decide which one i should do next? or if you feel lazier, just pick a name : 81 levels of chakra , Naruto's green tunic, or Dark side of the Ocarina.

Thanks for reading this story.


End file.
